


Ultramarine

by Nanayashiki



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanayashiki/pseuds/Nanayashiki





	1. Chapter 1

00

“我宇智波斑在此发誓，我一定会建立一个和平美好而人人平等的帝国，一个让无论何种性别、无论何种身份的人都能露出幸福笑容的新世界！”

一言既出，四下一片哗然。

简直荒谬。

他看着在讲台上神色激动的学生会长竞选人，皱紧了眉头。

既是贵族派，又是Alpha中独占鳌头的精英，从出生起就含着金勺子的宇智波家下任当家在竞选时说出这种话来，听众会吃惊也是正常的。

目光扫到观众席的另一侧，宇智波一族的其他族人和作为辅佐的泉奈也露出了几分焦急的样子，看来斑的举动对他们来说也是一场意外，是并未包含在事先准备好的讲稿中的台词。

——也就是说，

他重新抬头，平日里似乎只见过狠厉表情，隐没在半边头发阴影里的脸庞此时正前所未有地带着激动与生气，眼窝深陷的双眸此时也显得熠熠生辉，充满了对未来的憧憬。

这是大部分人所不认识的，

说出深藏在心底的愿望的宇智波斑的模样。

不过这和自己也没有太大关系就是了。

既然对方作为贵族派做出了不像样子的发言，那千手一派在这次联合军校的学生会竞选中的胜利已经几乎被奠定了，接下来就是大哥发言的时候了，只要那个人能够收敛一下平时的心不在焉，露出几分认真的样子气势十足地把自己彻夜准备的讲稿念完，胜利的果实就能被收入手中了。

然而千手家次子，千手扉间却突然之间有了一个非常不好的预感。

——宇智波斑说了真心话，把自己的梦想讲出来了。

——那么对其在校期间的挚友，唯一的朋友，甚至称呼斑为“天启”的千手柱间来说——

“我全力支持斑的梦想！”

“大哥——！！！！”

第19届联合军校的学生会竞选上，可以说充满了传奇。

不管是身为老派贵族的宇智波家当主做出了出乎所有人意料的平权宣言也好，还是作为其老对手，邻国的老派贵族千手家当主对其高声支持也罢，

还是日后被称作联合国的冰之长官，自学生时代就从未见那张冰山脸有所融化的千手扉间，唯一一次难以自持地发出怒吼也好。

所谓高等联合军校，是由两个相邻的强国，帝国和联合国在经历了近乎百年的纷争之后终于签订了长达二十年的和平条约，作为其象征而建立的，为了共同培养两国下一代的杰出领袖而产生的学校。二十年间，无数年轻俊才在这间学校入学又毕业，成为两国军事、政治、科技、文教等各大重要领域的代表人物  
而在这间学校里，统御学生，拥有极高人望的学生会长之位的竞选历来被视为能否胜任领袖的重头戏，两国的各大派阀也都对这件事十分关注，谁能在这间满是精英的学校内一统天下，谁就能为将来的发展奠定胜局。

自然，作为两国最大的军事世家，联合国的千手家和帝国的宇智波家，也对各自的下代当家寄予了如此厚望。

可惜的是事与愿违，两家的下任当主，千手柱间和宇智波斑在入学之际经由偶遇结识，出乎所有人意料的跨越家族与身份的隔阂成了莫逆之交，不仅在人前气氛融洽相谈甚欢，更是时不时会凭借惊人的身手翻到无人的练习场里去相互切磋，畅谈理想。

什么？你问这种事情别人是怎么知道的？

那自然是归功于两位含辛茹苦，不得不劳心费神地跟踪自家大哥的两位二当家，千手扉间和宇智波泉奈的努力了。两国的军事世家突然交好，这种事传出去还了得，迫于家族压力和自身立场，扉间和泉奈就得处处给对家设下绊子。甚至可以说，千手柱间和宇智波斑的关系越好，他和泉奈就得对对方的家族表现得愈发厌恶，如非至此，恐怕上面的当权者是没法对自家兄长的这种苗头置之不理了。

——而像这次，像竞选时的这种表现，简直就是在公众面前狠狠打了自己的脸的自家大哥简直又一次让千手扉间气得只差吐血，如果不是因为千手柱间平易近人、和他人打成一片的做派早时给他打下了坚实的人气基础，与之对比的宇智波斑则因为其性格恃强自傲再加上戾气过盛的表现被学生们所畏惧，这次竞选的结果还真不一定会怎么样。

“虽然说大哥最后以压倒性的票数取胜这件事就结果来说算是完美收官了，可是你在竞选时的胡言乱语是怎么回事？宇智波斑抽风了你也跟着抽？！有没有点当家的自觉了？”

“扉间。。。怎么着也不用说的这么过分吧，我觉得斑说得很好啊，赞同他是当然的吧。而且，其实扉间你也支持这个观点吧？”  
被亲弟弟指责的大哥露出了些许为难的神色，耷拉着嘴角回答道。

“确实从长远角度来看，建立性别、身份平等的统一国家是值得奋斗的目标，可是实现这种过于远大的理想需要付出的东西有很多，现在的社会不可能从那陈腐的框架里一口气产生那种剧变！制度的改革、教育的普及、观念的进步、人民的支持。。。要操心的事情太多了，可不是靠喊一两句口号，仅靠一两个人的努力就能解决的，”  
面对自家兄长的追问，千手扉间在无意识间愈发地皱紧了眉头，  
“——更何况还有迫在眉睫的，”

他抬起了脸，鲜红的眸子对上了对方深沉的黑眸，那里愁云满布，千手柱间非常理解他想要说些什么，

“战争。”

事情如同各大派阀所料，二十年的休战合同到期的那一瞬间，两国几乎是同时向对方再度宣战。在千手扉间和宇智波泉奈毕业之后不久，联合军校就因为再度开始的战争而成为了过去的历史，本来在校期间培养的各种友情与联结都在战争面前分崩析离，年轻人们手中的装备再度由书本变成了枪支，走向了无情的战场。

“斑的理想确实是正确的，但是，就算如此，我的答案也不会变——”

“。。。大尉——！千手大尉！”

“！！是。。。是猿飞啊，抱歉，我居然睡着了吗。”

“是！猿飞日斩前来向您报道！大尉阁下近日来一直为指挥会战忙碌，忙着听取各路战线的消息再发出指示，不知几天几夜没有合眼了，如今好不容易打了场胜仗，稍微放松一点是应该的，请您不要在意我。”

“不，现在也有将士们在第一线浴血厮杀，即使是身为指挥官的我也应该保持‘常驻战阵’的心态才行。无妨，你就现在说吧。”

千手扉间用手指揉了揉眉心，对门口的年轻少尉点了点头，示意他可以继续。

“是！那么，这是来自南方战线的报告。。。”

一面听取着属下的报告一面在脑内的战略图进行着搜索和对比，千手扉间在极短的时间里就重新找回了状态，很快地发出了几则适当的指示，让猿飞用电报转达。

已经七年了。

那日在校园里意气风发的少年们早已成为了在军队中占有一席之地的合格军官，在战火纷飞中摸爬滚打着成长起来的他们早已褪去了当时的青涩，变成了一名真正的军人。  
而昔日的冰之副会长也已经变成了联合国军队中以头脑和计策而威名远扬的冰之长官，这份靠着对战术和战略深入钻研和不懈实践才能得来的名号，在近日来变得越发响亮了。

对，特别是在他与联合国中将千手柱间里应外合，靠着精妙的配合和大胆的诡计，一举攻破了敌方大军，直接俘虏了帝国北部战线的最高指挥官——宇智波斑之后。

帝国方面最优秀的将领突然败北无疑给对方的战线造成了致命打击，而带领大兵团的千手柱间立刻得到了乘胜追击的指令继续向前进军了，留下扉间在后方巩固战果的同时，也按照上面的指示，把作为战俘的宇智波斑先关押在了千手扉间部队的牢房里。

大概上面的人还是担心柱间和斑的关系太好了，怕自家大哥一时冲动把对方给放了吧。

扉间一脸复杂地回忆起柱间在离行之前对自己千叮咛万嘱咐要好好照顾斑的模样，心想这还真说不定有可能，不由得叹了口气。

不过话又说回来，可真是令人怀念的梦啊。。。

自从踏入战场以来，他已经很少做梦了，而不是带着鲜血和硝烟味的战场，也不是布满着尸体和断肢残骸的地狱，而是七年前在校园时期的梦，数年来恐怕也只有这么一次了。

而梦的结尾，或者说记忆的碎片，他到现在也能够十分清楚地回忆起来，

彼时的他面对着发出质疑的大哥，无比坚定地说出了自己的想法，

【“斑的理想确实是正确的，但是，就算如此，我的答案也不会变——”】

“只靠着‘正确’，是无法拯救任何人的啊，大哥。”

他用一如当时那般冷淡、不带感情的声音，轻轻用手指摩挲着桌角上那张军校时代唯一的毕业合影，毫不动摇地说道。

01

“呜。。。哈啊。。。”

脑髓快要融化了。

就算再怎么将身体蜷起，在冰冷的床板和墙壁之间勉强闭上双眼希望自己能够干脆地睡去，他的愿望也没有得到任何回应。

从下腹蔓延至全身的惊人热度没有半点消减的意思，反而随着时间的推移而越发加剧，而同样加剧了的，还有下身难以启齿的饥渴难耐。

紧紧并起的双腿之间早已被汗水或者别的什么东西浸透，他几乎是下意识地轻轻摩擦自己的大腿，却又在不由自主的呻吟脱口而出之前死死地咬住了下唇，任凭铁锈的味道让本来就干渴得难受的口腔越发不适。

该死，

宇智波斑一面小声压抑着自己的喘息，一面发狠地在心里骂道，

该死，不应该是这样的。

偏偏是，偏偏是这种时候！

偏偏是在自己于上次战役被人用计伏击落败，沦为阶下囚的这种时候——

他堂堂帝国中将宇智波斑，一个任人都觉得是Alpha中的Alpha的精英军人，居然偏偏在敌军冰冷阴湿的囚牢里，因为失去了平日里依赖的抑制剂进行的有效调节，作为Omega发情了。

关于他性别的秘密即使是在军队之中也只有极少数的几位亲信才有所了解，靠着他毋庸置疑的个人实力和以弟弟泉奈为首的亲信团队的精妙配合，他才能以“宇智波斑”这个身份一步步爬到了现在的位置，成为帝国有史最年少的将级军官。

而现在，该说是虎落平阳被犬欺吗。。。

平日里如同棘手性格一般炸起的头发此时因为被汗水浸湿而毫无气势地垂落，粘粘地贴在脸侧和脖颈，从额头不停滚下的汗水迷住了眼睛，在漆黑的地下牢里，他此时只能凭借声音来判断身周的情况——

那是和复数的脚步声混杂在一起的，充满着丑恶欲望的贪婪声音。

“喂，不觉得好像有股很好闻的味道吗？”  
“啊啊。。。好厉害。。。莫非囚犯之中有正在发情的Omega吗？”  
“嘿嘿，那可就是捡到宝了，不，应该说我们是‘乐于助人’吗？”

下流的调笑声伴随着脚步声越来越近，等那几个守卫走到自己的牢房门口时，斑早就已经没有做出任何多余动作的力气，只能扯出一个讽刺的笑容。

“什。。。莫非。。。宇智波斑。。。？！”  
“那家伙是。。。？！”

狼狈的样子被人看到，而且还是被用近乎视奸一般的恶心眼神从头看到脚的经历让斑在一瞬间甚至有想要逃跑的冲动，然而想到接下来会发生的事情，他顿时连逃跑的动力也丧失了。

——反正都是早晚要发生的事情，其实是谁都无所谓。

正当他做好了被狗咬的觉悟，开始在内心重新谋划起如何趁着看守的空隙逃狱时，冷不丁的，从鼻腔里传来了其他的味道。

那是清爽却又深邃，让人联想到海洋的味道，似曾相识的Alpha信息素对发情中的Omega几乎是有着醍醐灌顶一般的效果，甚至在一时间冲淡了地牢里那难闻的腐坏臭味。

怎么偏偏是他。。。

这是他的意识彻底淹没在高热之前闪过脑海的最后一个念头，等不及那个令人火大的冷淡声音开口，承受着推迟了数年的发情期折磨的Omega就已经耗光了自己的最后一份力气。

02

“嗯。。。”

等宇智波斑再度醒来的时候，他首先感觉到了自己身下柔软的床。

发情带来的热度并没有因为自己的力竭而有所减退，但是身上的感觉却轻松了不少，斑有气无力地曲起膝盖，打量着自己裸露出来的白皙双腿。看来是有人在自己失去意识的时候把那套被汗水浸透的军装脱了下来，只留下了一件衬衣还穿在身上。而这件仅存的白色的衬衫也早已湿透，能够轻易地透过它看到挺立的乳尖。

虽说现在这个躺在温软床铺上的处境比刚才险些在冰冷的地下牢里被人玷污的窘境相比不知好了多少倍，但是右手上冰冷的金属触感却让他重新警觉了起来，

说到底，自己并没有真正脱困。

因为造成自己沦为阶下囚的处境的罪魁祸首，用精心策划的诡计漂亮地将他请君入瓮的联合国大尉，千手扉间，此时此刻就坐在床铺对面的椅子上。

“喂，你这混蛋，这算是什么意思？”

一开口，连斑都惊讶于自己居然还留有可以瞪视别人的力气，而一早就在旁边用那双惹人火大的红色眸子盯着自己的千手扉间也挑了挑眉毛，从椅子上起身，直接坐到了床上来。

此时从扉间的视角恐怕是能将自己那狼狈的下身模样一览无余，这样想着，斑不由得撑起了身子，将膝盖竖起并拢了双腿，尽管满是欲盖弥彰的感觉，但也聊胜于无。

“什么意思。。。我觉得我好歹也算是救了你一把，你这个态度是不是太恶劣了一点。”

呸！也不看看是谁他妈把我先关进牢里的！

可惜咒骂眼前敌人伪善举动的话语还没能出声，宇智波斑就因为完全不同的理由大叫了起来，

“啊！别！你。。。别碰那里！”

只见千手扉间带着探究的目光将手指探向了他此时因为发情而不断溢出黏腻分泌液的后穴，冰冷的手指触碰所带来的刺激让滚烫的小穴激动地收缩起来，斑依靠着军人过硬的身体素质立刻做出反应打算一脚踹到扉间脸上，可惜力不从心的身体并没有往日的速度和力道，只落了一个让对方抓住了左脚，将双腿拉得更开的窘迫结果。

“不过你。。。居然是个Omega啊，而且还这么。。。”

被死敌拉开双腿用探究的目光打量着自己隐秘的部位，甚至还好奇地将两指粘上分泌液来仔细把玩，宇智波斑简直是气得怒不可遏，他拼命地挣扎起来，扭打之中，尖锐的指甲划伤了扉间那张令人不爽的冰山脸，迫使对方不得不放开他坐回一边。

“哈？！救了我！？别开玩笑了，千手扉间，我劝你自己看看你腿间那玩意的样子再说这话！也不想想是托哪个卑劣混蛋下套的福我才被抓到这来的！话先说在前头，对我来说，就算是真的被刚才那几个狗看守强奸了，也比委身于你这则混蛋强好几万倍！”

Alpha会对发情期的Omega做什么这种事情简直完全不用解释，更何况对手还是在校园时期开始就给自己不停使绊子，在战场上相遇更是只有你死我活的千手扉间，这次自己终于落到了对方手里，斑早就做好自己会被怎样折辱都不奇怪的觉悟了。

空气在刹那间改变了。

从刚才为止都只是淡淡地萦绕在鼻尖的Alpha信息素瞬间变得浓郁，重新压上来的千手扉间的眼神彻底暗了下来，被死死钳住的左手腕仿佛在下一刻就要被攥碎了一样。

“这句话，你可要记好了啊。”

紧咬着耳朵传来的声音是那样的冰冷低沉，让他打了个冷颤，

“不要后悔啊。”

03

“呜。。。嗯！你这。。。卑劣的。。。混蛋哈！啊啊。。。这种事情。。。呜呜！！！”

让人脸红心跳的拍击声和水声在房间里回响着，同时响起的还有宇智波斑控制不住逐渐变大的呻吟。

如同斑所宣言的那般，扉间并没有侵犯他。

然而这并不意味着他的处境有着丝毫的好转，反而——

“太奸诈了。。。这种。。。！！”

此时的宇智波斑整个人被压制在床上侧躺着，双手都被固定在身体上方，平日里完全不能忍受他人接近的后背被千手扉间整个人贴了上来，带着情欲的吐息直接扑在了斑的后颈，腺体的反应让他止不住地颤抖起来。Alpha强大的信息素对处于发情期的Omega太过于刺激，他得打起十二分精神才能不被彻底吞没。

当然，上半身这边并不是什么重点。

被重点关照了的，是自己的两腿之间，话虽如此，但千手扉间还真的在奇怪的地方信守了承诺，被不停地抽插的地方并不是不停流出淫水的后穴——

而是真正意义上的“双腿”。

在千手扉间凑近过来压紧了自己的大腿的时候，斑还没有反应过来发生了什么，然而当对方掏出性器，用力地把那充血的狰狞柱体从他被汗水浸湿的腿缝之间穿过，顺势擦过自己敏感的囊袋和早已勃起多时的那根时，他才终于理解到了——

屁股不行就用大腿是么，妈的，千手扉间你这混蛋！！

过于直接的接触让斑几乎想从床上跳起来，然而失去力气的他并没有办法挣脱同为军人的扉间的压制，他只能瞪大眼睛，死咬着嘴唇忍受着从身后挺进的一次又一次抽插，被坚硬火热的性器摩擦着的大腿内侧好像要烧起来了一样变得滚烫，被同样摩擦着的自己的那根也早就高高的翘起，甚至开始颤抖着流出前液，而水声的来源除了汗水，自然还有被时不时恶意地擦过，因为发情期丑陋的欲望而擅自流出分泌液的后穴。

斑并不知道千手扉间是哪里来的这么多乱七八糟的知识，不过这家伙绝对是个恶趣味的混蛋是板上钉钉的。他能鲜明地感受到对方在数十次快速的抽插之余就会把阴茎从自己的腿间拔出，故意用那沾满了汗水、淫液和前液的湿润玩意儿在自己的后穴四周慢慢画圈，有时还特意把冒着水儿的龟头敲在自己那收缩个不停地穴口上，为的就是听到斑不能自已地大声吸气，从嘴里蹦出那么一两声收不住的呻吟。

“奸诈。。。这话说得实在是太难听了，这确实是按照你要求的那样，并不需要‘委身于人’啊，”  
斑发誓他绝对听到自己背后那个冰山脸嘲讽地轻笑了一下，面对敌人的抗议，千手扉间选择了变本加厉地加快了抽插的节奏，一时间房间里只剩下了越来越快的啪啪声，斑十分肯定自己的屁股和大腿根部肯定早已因为毫不留情地撞击变得通红，  
“如果真的这么受不了的话，那就求我进来啊，宇·智·波·斑·中·将？”

“哈啊。。。开玩笑，谁会。。。啊啊！”  
思维被不断攀升的快感逐渐溶解，这种模拟性交的做法照顾到了斑下身除去后穴之外所有的性感带，每次的摩擦都恰到好处地刺激到了鲜少会被触碰的会阴和囊袋，再加上时不时给予性器的直接接触，对早已被情热折磨得颠三倒四的宇智波斑来说，几乎称得上是致命的打击。

然而还不够，还是到不了。

虽然带来的快感货真价实，但又偏偏满足不了发情期Omega生理上的需求，不仅如此，对于没办法用手帮忙释放也无法忍受他人在自己背后这一事实的宇智波斑来说，他连高潮都做不到。

就在意识变得逐渐模糊的当下，温热的触感从胸前传来，斑微微低头，就看到扉间保持着左手压制着自己双手的姿势，把空出来的右手从自己的背后环了过来，骨节分明的大手隔着早已湿透的衬衣直接抓住了自己的胸部，卖力地上下揉搓起来。

“不——！你。。。”

陌生的挤压感带着莫名的快感刺激着神经，斑能够明显感觉到自己已经失态到从眼角流出了生理性的泪水，而背后的千手扉间显然也发现了这点，轻轻地凑上来舔掉了本来应该滑进自己嘴里的苦咸液体。

斑固执地偏过头，再次死死地咬紧了嘴唇，直到扉间在加快的抽插中终于发出一声闷哼，全数射在了自己腿间的时候，他也只是一声不吭地闭紧了眼睛，不想看到自己的大腿沾满男人精液的狼狈模样。

04

还真是能撑啊。

千手扉间眯起眼睛，打量着自己面前已经被情欲冲击得神志不清，只凭着意志支持着自己的身体半跪在床上的宇智波斑，不由得感叹道。

现在两人的姿势变成了面对面，扉间坐在床上迎着右手被手铐固定在床头的斑，让他跨在自己身上，仅靠一次释放完全不会软下来的Alpha性器抵着比刚才更加泥泞不堪、几乎是邀请般地收缩着想要吞下阴茎的穴口，而斑的左手则为了维持平衡紧紧按住了自己的右手，面前的Omega非常清楚一旦自己放松了一点力气，就会变成直接坐到扉间的性器上，主动被人侵犯的结果。

扉间自己不是Omega，虽然在课题中多有研究性别体质的不同，但是对斑的状态无法感同身受，不过他非常清楚就常识来说，发情期对Omega的影响有多么致命。  
一般来说早就是求着身边的Alpha来标记自己的状态了吧，不过这也是正常的生理反应，为了平衡体内激素所需要的必然过程。而对于用药物来伪装自己性别数年的宇智波斑来说，早已经失衡的身体应该因为这次被推延得过久的发情而变得更加敏感，考虑到目前为止他所缺失的分量来说，应该连维持意识都很困难了才对。

而实际上，自己面前的这个人也不能说是完全清醒的，虽然为了平衡身体而握紧的左手早已经把自己的右手用力攥出青紫，但仔细观察的话，就会发现斑的眼睛已经雾气迷蒙，不仅仅是脸上，连身体都因为发情而带上了薄红，支撑着身体的手臂和双腿也颤抖个不停，如果不是用力咬着牙，怕是下一刻就要直接倒在自己身上了。

到底是什么让这个人坚持到了这种地步呢？

个人的尊严，关乎宇智波一族的威信，长年以来作为强者的骄傲，以及这个人不止一次谈及的——

梦想。

【“我宇智波斑在此发誓，我一定会建立一个和平美好而人人平等的帝国，一个让无论何种性别、无论何种身份的人都能露出幸福笑容的新世界！”】

军校入学时的誓言不适时地在耳边响起，千手扉间忍不住抬起头，再一次和身上的人四目相对，似乎是下定了什么决心。

“你无论如何都不要吗？”

对于现在的斑来说，来势汹汹的发情期如果不及时遏制，恐怕会对身体造成相当的伤害。因为过度用药而早已无法用自身机能来弥补的身体根本没办法仅靠忍耐度过这个阶段，从外界的强行介入，与Alpha进行性交来平衡体内激素的行为对本质还是Omega的他来说，是必要的过程。

这是和任何个人意志无关的，属于生物的自然反应和诉求。

而实际上，斑的脸色也从刚才开始从发情的薄红渐渐透出病态的白色，死死握住的手也慢慢失去了力度，连带着手心也逐渐变得冰冷起来。

然而即使到了这种地步，这个人还是对扉间的问题嗤之以鼻，用轻蔑的笑容做出了回答。

大概这个人无论落到了多么悲惨的地狱深处，都能够露出这张不可一世的笑脸吧。

“那好吧。”  
扉间轻轻地叹了口气，托住斑的腰把他放躺到了床上，而就在对方因为背后有了柔软床铺的支撑，觉得危机散去而露出放松表情的那一瞬间——

他毫不犹豫地，几乎算得上是十分用力地，义无反顾地插了进去。

“——！！————！！！”

早就变得柔软的肉壁对性器几乎毫无阻拦，在他轻而易举地一插到底之后，身下的Omega发出了完全不成句子的高声尖叫，连带着内里也一阵痉挛，一股温热的液体在转瞬之间喷发出来，顺着结合之处的缝隙不断溢出。

感觉到自己被对方左手紧紧捉住的右腕在一瞬间被折断，千手扉间甚至连眉头也没有皱一下，只是保持着和刚才一样冷漠的表情，用淡薄的视线盯着自己身下因为被进入而直接潮吹，达到高潮之后颤抖个不停的Omega。

宇智波斑瞪大了的眼睛里写满了难以置信，然而扉间并看不出这份震惊到底是因为斑惊讶于自己身体诚实的反应还是出于对被侵犯的恐慌，亦或者是二者兼有，他的耳朵最后捕捉到的只有对方一声冰冷冷的“骗子”，随即直接欺身向前，将眼前人的惊呼和娇喘全部压抑在了交缠的唇舌之间。

这大概并不是一场很愉快的性爱，一边忍受着斑在自己背上用指甲用力划出的一道道伤口，扉间在心里想道。  
自己主动堵上了对方的嘴应该是正确的判断，现在自己的口腔里全都是被咬破的伤口渗出来的铁锈味，明明是绵长而用心的亲吻，却毫无浪漫气息可言，扉间甚至觉得自己如果松开嘴，可能会被一口咬在脖子上杀掉。  
身上就更不用说了，右手腕被捏断之后只能将将圈住斑的身体不让他乱晃，斑那只没有被手铐困住的左手好像投怀送抱一般地向自己张开，其结果却是找了个借力点来泄愤，背部很快就被挠的鲜血淋漓。

然而即使上半身表现得再拒绝，宇智波斑那火热的内壁却最直接地反应了本能的身体诉求，Omega那被分泌液打湿的柔软腔内毫无保留地对着自己身上的Alpha大开，让扉间能够顺畅地将性器的大半没入其中，而紧紧地攀附着体内异物的软肉更称得上热情，下身被死死绞紧的舒畅感几乎让扉间在每次插入时都伴随着强烈的射精感，极致的体验甚至让他逐步丧失了对身体的把控。

扉间无法从身下的斑那副要杀人的凶相中判断出对方到底是享受与否，不过情不自禁缠上自己腰部的双腿和断断续续漏出的呻吟应该至少表明了目前为止的体验还不坏，刚刚发泄过一次的性器此时也早已高高翘起，贴在自己的腹部淌出不少前液。

既然如此，就让他变得更投入一点吧。

扉间索性把扶着斑大腿的左手抽出来，直接摸上了对方的性器套弄起来，陡然攀升的快感让身下的人呼吸一滞，内壁跳动着剧烈收缩起来，两人几乎是同时结束了亲吻，大叫着射了出来。

体液和精液把两人都弄得一身狼藉，连床单都湿了一大片，扉间一边慢慢从斑的身体里退出来平复喘息，一边头也不抬地接住了对方冲着自己脖子袭来的左手。

“呿。”

体力稍微恢复了一点就有精力做这事了啊。。。

扉间有些无奈地看着身下啧着嘴偏过头去的人，不知道该说什么好。

“就算你想趁现在杀掉我然后从这里逃出去，也没有保证你能够平安到达帝国那边。Omega的发情期至少会持续三天，你的情况更是特殊，谁也不知道会有什么状况发生，就算从这里跑了出去，被别人发现在这种状态的你，不过是更容易被瞄准的猎物罢了。”  
看看在地牢里对他虎视眈眈的那些守卫的态度就知道了，发情期的Omega独自流落在外，而斑此时正身处于大量精力旺盛Alpha作为士兵出征的战场中心，被发现时的下场会有多悲惨简直是一目了然的事情。

虽然被自己发现这码事对斑来说，可能是更大的屈辱就是了，扉间在心里苦笑了一下，却没有放开抓紧的手。

“。。。！”  
被牢牢攥住的斑闻言更加用力地挣扎了一下，但最后还是不甘心地卸下了力气，在沙场上驰骋多年的将领怎么会看不清楚形势，只不过那高傲的性子无法忍受屈居人下的事实罢了。

看着眼前的人一言不发的闭上了发红的双眼，慢慢偏过头去把自己的脸埋在头发的阴影里的模样，扉间甚至有那么一瞬间产生了“温顺”这个词可以用在这个人身上的错觉，然后他又很快地否定，觉得这个词简直算得上是对宇智波斑的侮辱。

于是他索性不再多想，向斑的双腿之间埋下头去，伸出舌头轻轻舔弄着已经湿的一塌糊涂的大腿内侧，随着他的逐渐深入，模仿着性交的姿势将舌头探入满是精液和淫液的后穴搅弄，室内又重新被淫糜的水声和压抑的娇喘充满了起来。  
只有一两次的释放不论对发情期的Omega来说还是应对他的Alpha来说都远远不够，不管怎么说，他们都还要这样相处一段时间。

没错，不管怎么说。

05

等宇智波斑从昏迷中醒来的时候，被手铐铐住的手在不知何时已经换成了左手，连带着身上的衣服和身下的床单都跟着换了一整套，身体也被清理过了，姑且算是度过了发情期第一天的危险期的他也不像前一天那样浑身燥热，体力也恢复了一些。

不过，这是。。。

他几乎算是下意识地向自己的颈后伸出了手，一点点地确认着手指的感觉，正当他为手上平滑的触感感到一丝惊讶的时候，房间的门被打开，千手扉间端着一只床上桌走了进来，并摆在了他的眼前。

当斑看到桌上看上去十分酥脆可口的烤面包和散发着热气的蒸土豆的时候，他忍不住吞了吞口水，这才意识到自己已经有一段时间没有进食了，嗓子也渴得要命。他拿起杯子喝了一大口，这才发现杯子里装的不是水而是新鲜的牛奶，而仔细打量一下，就会发现这只小桌上的菜品怕是在这各种物资都吃紧的战场上的顶级配置，居然还有一块就算在平时也算得上高级品的黄油，和几种只有高级军官才能入手的配餐罐头，甚至还有战时的贵重品——作为新鲜水果的两只橘子放在角落上。

“喂喂，这算是怎么回事啊，联合国特别优待俘虏？还是说。。。”  
他抬起脸，正对上那双依然冷淡的血红色眸子，不过不同的是，他已经知道了那双眼睛被情欲浸透的样子，  
“这算是对自·己·的·Omega的特别优待啊，千手大尉？”

在千手扉间挑起眉毛正要回答他挑衅的问题之前，宇智波斑先一步开了口，用更加冰冷的口气追问道，

“为什么不标记我，千手扉间？”

突如其来的沉默笼罩了二人，片刻之后，千手扉间仍旧冷着那张脸，一动不动地看着宇智波斑回答道，  
“你在说什么呢，做出那种事，百分之百会被你之后杀掉吧。”

“你以为你现在做的事就不会被我杀掉？”

在发情期正值虚弱的时候被人侵犯和被人侵犯之后标记，不管哪个自然都是宇智波斑无法忍受的事情，都已经做到这种程度了，没有依从本能直接标记发情的Omega对Alpha来讲才是奇怪。

面对斑犀利的提问，千手扉间再度沉默了下来，而斑则在床上仰起头，毫不避让地和他对视着。

“发情期对Omega的消耗本来就很大，给你多补充点营养是应该的，如果你有了什么三长两短，作为谈判材料将来和帝国那边可没法交代。”

结果还是对方转过头逃避了他的问题，反而把一块抹好了黄油的面包递到了自己的面前，意识到自己不会得到想要的答案，身陷囹吾的他也只能选择接过面包，顺便赌气一样地往上面洒满了糖。

好甜。

砂糖在战时也是难得一见的高级品，宇智波斑一面细细地品味着嘴里堪称奢侈的口感，一面本着不吃白不吃的信条在下一块上面洒了更多的糖。

事实证明发情期对他的折磨远远不止这种程度，体内的燥热在当晚就恢复了过来，甚至温度比之前还要更高上几分。

“哈啊。。。嗯！啊啊，啊！”

此时的他正用趴在扉间身上，用面对面的姿势不停地被从后面捣入，粗大的阴茎顶弄着腔内的软肉，连带着他的上半身也跟着耸动起来，结合之处传来的拍击声再加上水声让人只是听着就觉得面红耳赤，更何况扉间还把脑袋凑到胸前来轻咬着自己挺立的乳头，同时还用左手沿着脊椎向下，慢慢地抚摸着敏感的背部。

而更加糟糕的是，宇智波斑在一波接一波的快感之中，能够清晰感觉到，自己的身体已经逐渐适应了这件事。  
Omega的身体本来就有对生殖特化的部分，即使是用了抑制剂和Alpha信息素伪装多年的自己，一旦真正开始发情期也无法拒绝身体的真实反应。如果说昨天在懵懂之中的初次带着多少的强迫和无可奈何的话，对于现在的斑来说，他很清楚地察觉到，即使千手扉间在此时停下了顶弄自己的动作，自己恐怕也会受到欲望牵引，不知廉耻地骑在对手身上摆动腰部吧。

自己之前虽然出于一时置气说过被人轮奸也好过被千手扉间上的话，不过那是在对性事没有切身了解之前的自己的想法，觉得被一群人侵犯和一个人侵犯不会有本质差别。而就现在自己的状态来说，想到有可能把这副沉迷于欲望的样子暴露在更多人面前，他就发自内心地打起寒战。

“呜呜。。。！哈。。。哼嗯。。。”  
终于高潮的时候他整个人都打着哆嗦，突然被填满的感觉让他卸下了力气，甚至无暇顾及对方还埋在自己体内不停吐出精液的性器，只能就着被自己的精水打湿的腹部趴下，扒在扉间颈间疲惫地喘息。

片刻之后他才突然意识到自己将后颈暴露给了身前的Alpha的事实，察觉到弱点被送到了敌人面前的Omega后知后觉地想要挣扎起身，却被强硬地按在了原处。

然而他所害怕的事情并没有发生，千手扉间没有对自己后颈的腺体露出尖牙，只是凑过来和自己轻轻地接起吻来。

并没有张开嘴吸吮掠夺，仅仅是用嘴唇相互触碰的吻感觉十分柔软和温暖，甚至让他产生了异样的满足感。

有属于大海的味道传来，却并不冰冷，只有渺远的距离感和深沉的回味。

——说起来，千手扉间的味道，有这么好闻来的么？


	2. Chapter 2

06 

“我承认。”

这个人还是笑了。

千手扉间定定地望着站在那窄小的木桌背后，骄傲地挺起脊梁，对着宣判的法官露出不可一世的笑容的身影，不由得有些出神。

果然还是军装适合他。

这是在日后轰动全国，针对“战犯”宇智波斑的审判在因为当事人从容地认罪而陷入一片混乱的旁听席上，千手扉间所做出的，微不足道的感想。

自从那次宇智波斑中计战败之后，事情发展得比所有人想象得还要快得多。

由千手柱间带领的联合国大军在没有了宇智波斑这个阻碍之后势如破竹，在几天之内几乎完全瓦解了帝国军的攻势，对战局造成了不可逆的影响。而令人称奇的是，本来作为帝国派阀中最坚定的主战派的宇智波一族，在自家族长战败之后，居然没有选择彻底反击争个鱼死网破，而是在副手宇智波泉奈的带领下，在几次会面中同意了千手柱间的和平协议，甚至直接促成了两国和谈的局面。

现在想来的话，是不是这个人早就安排好了这一切呢？

两国的和谈也因为两大派阀的关系缓和而进展十分顺利，甚至可以说是过于顺利了，也可能是因为这场长达七年的战争早已将两个大国的元气消耗殆尽，也有附近的诸国开始蠢蠢欲动，屡犯边境的原因，而最重要的，恐怕是因为当年在那个联合军校里建立了深厚情谊的年轻人们，现如今已成为了这张和谈桌上的主角的关系吧。

以和谈的最后一天为界限，这个世界上的“帝国”和“联合国”都成为了历史，与此同时，全新的“木叶联邦”诞生了。

百年的纷争就此画上句号，能为人们带来确实的和平与美好未来的新篇章，此时终于翻开了崭新的一页。

——也正因为如此，陈腐的、代表着斗争的黑暗历史，必须被埋葬。

而宇智波斑，正是最好的替罪羊（祭品）。

战败的帝国为了避免更多的损失，如同断尾的蜥蜴一般将作为主战派代表的宇智波斑毫不犹豫地推了出来，将大部分的战斗、牺牲、败北的理由都推卸到了这个曾经被他们屡屡誉为英雄的男人身上，把战争的恶意化为了个人的行为，把背后的黑暗堆积到败者的身上。

仿佛他们丝毫不记得这个男人曾经为他们争取了多少利益，又让他们看到了多么光明的未来一样。

甚至连从他小时候开始就对他给予厚望，着重培养，在他年少之际就推举他为一族之长的宇智波族人们，也在发现势头不好之后直接舍弃了这个曾经带给一族无上荣耀的“前”族长，转而推举了新的主和派宇智波泉奈作为下任族长，对面临多项指控的他不闻不问，未曾伸出过一次援手。

不，恐怕对现在的宇智波斑来说，他的族人们不对他落井下石，就已经是最大的幸运了吧。

“这些是要在近日内完成署名的文件，我都放在这里了。”

坐在桌子对面聚精会神地看着一本书的黑发贵族一言不发，甚至连头都不抬一下，似乎是打定了无视来人的主意。

自己还真是招人讨厌啊，  
在内心中毫无波动地感叹着，千手扉间并没有为这冷遇皱起眉头，而是维持着平静的表情将文件递到了对方的面前，恰好挡住书的位置，迫使宇智波斑不得不一脸不耐烦地抬起头。

准确的说，虽然举止和态度都和之前一样一副骄傲自大的模样，但现在的宇智波斑，已经不能算是贵族了。  
那日审判的结果在他出乎意料的认罪之后很快得到了结论，坦白从宽的态度和至今为止的功绩并没有让这位曾经令人敬佩的将军沦为阶下囚，更不至于失去性命，给宇智波斑的处罚只不过是免除了他的军中职位和爵位，让他变回了一届普通人而已。

没错，他们只不过是把至今为止支撑着这个人的骄傲剥夺得一丝不剩，仅此而已罢了。

所以现今这位曾经拥有自己的专属城堡，帝国史上风光一时的最年轻将级军官此时只能待在一间城市边缘的破旧楼房里，没有人服侍，更没有人追随，甚至连来访者都屈指可数。彼时那些冲着权势巴结他的权贵此时已尽数散去，而平日里速来高傲，喜欢独来独往的斑，拜访自己的人除了弟弟泉奈和在军部里的几位心腹，也就只有柱间一人而已。

当然，这是在除掉了出于公务原因来访的千手扉间之后的计数了。 

在扉间的坚持之下，宇智波斑终于冷着一张脸抬起头来，用带着嘲讽的笑容开口说道，  
“送文件这种小事不需要千手长官亲自驾到吧，随便打发一个下人过来不就好了，还是说，是专门来欣赏手下败将的悲惨模样的啊？”

虽然那副自大的模样毫无改变，但没有了那身即使沦为阶下囚时也绝不轻易离身的笔挺军装，身上也不再佩戴着象征着一族荣耀的族徽标志，千手扉间总是觉得自己面前的人的笑脸甚至还没有当时在地下牢里看到的那样充满生气。

而且——

他没有正面回答斑的问题，而是干脆地把文件全都甩到了桌上，用手撑住桌子一跃跳到了坐在里侧的斑身旁，在对方做出反应之前迅速出击，直接拉起了斑的手，伸出舌头轻轻舔了一下手套和袖口之间露出的那一小块白皙肌肤。

果不其然，耳边传来了压抑不住的喘息，连带着身前人的整个身体都跟着小幅度地颤抖起来。

“千手扉间！你——”

“你发情了？”

他几乎称得上强硬地打断了质疑，在斑惊讶地瞪大了眼睛的时候一口气把对方整个人拉到了自己的怀里，低下头轻吮着早已散发着诱人香气的腺体，身下的Omega立刻轻哼着软了身子，几乎没怎么反抗就被他带到了隔壁卧室的床上。

到底是没能反抗还是没必要反抗，此时的他并没有细想其中的原因。

其实这时的时间距离斑上次发情还没有到一般周期的三个月，宇智波斑的表现也足够正常，本来再度得到了补充的抑制剂的斑道理上应该不会出现这种问题。如果不是自己已经对那个味道过于熟悉和敏感，很有可能就会像其他人一样无视了这点异常吧。  
影响Omega发情期的因素有很多，信息素的刺激，环境的变化，像斑这样一直压抑着的异例自然不必说，恐怕——情绪的改变，也算是对现在的宇智波斑来说很重要的诱因吧。  
实际上拥这人入怀的时候才知道，斑的身体已经和上次一样发烫得厉害，真亏他能一副没事人的样子坐在椅子上，甚至还能摆出一副看不起人的模样来。

一边把对方压在床上褪下外裤，扉间一边在心里感叹着。

“呜？！喂。。。扉间。。。”

千手扉间用自己的双手分别绕过斑裸露出来的大腿固定好，俯下身去伸出舌头，沿着对方早已鼓起一块的内裤轮廓舔弄起来，直接的刺激让斑的大腿内侧瞬间绷紧，双手也立刻放下来推拒着扉间的脑袋，连带着从上方传来的喘息声也变得急促起来。  
他故意没有直接把内裤一起扒下来，而是张开嘴沿着对方勃起阴茎的形状大口吸吮，从已经能看到形状的龟头到藏在后面的阴囊，隔着那片薄薄的布料将能放到嘴里的部分尽量多的吞入，并不是全部放入而是只给了部分刺激和被湿软口腔包围的感觉，随着黑色的内裤被彻底打湿，斑的性器已经以肉眼可见的速度变大了不少，甚至到了连布料都无法完全遮住的程度。  
不知何时斑已经到了不得不分出一只手捂住嘴的地步，另一只手对扉间的阻挡很明显也卸了不少力度，让他能够就着被自己的口水和从内裤上渗出的前液打湿的下巴抬起头，正对上斑已经蒙上水汽的双眼。

看着那通红的脸颊和有些迷离的眼神就知道，眼前的Omega已经被彻底挑起了情欲，然而对千手扉间来说，只有这些还是不够。

他还是想听他自己说。

“斑，你想要吗？”

醍醐灌顶一般，宇智波斑的眼神在刹那间就恢复了清明，同时大幅度地颤抖了一下。

这个人当然懂这句话是什么意思。

然而僵持了许久，斑还是没有回答，只是死咬着嘴唇将脸转向了另一边和他错开了视线，同时缓缓地放下了一直阻拦着扉间的那只手，转而紧紧抓住了身下的床单。

这恐怕是现在的宇智波斑能做到的，最大的让步了吧。

于是千手扉间没有再迟疑，直接褪下了那条湿透的内裤，将斑的性器尽可能的全部纳入口中，上下摆动着头部用力吞吐起来。

“嗯，嗯嗯——！！”

别说是发情期敏感的身体，换做是平时，作风严肃禁欲的军人模范也经不住这么过激的挑逗，淫荡的水声和吞咽声没有在屋里持续多久，宇智波斑很快就呻吟着颤抖起来，在扉间的嘴里泄了身。

扉间动了动喉咙，咽下了不少被射进来的腥味浊液，虽然味道实在称不上好，但是眼前人红透了脸的模样却让他觉得这么做一点也不亏。

打量了一下斑身下已经被浸湿了一片的床单，扉间很清楚对方已经准备好了这件事，直接凑上前去啃起了斑的嘴唇，同时开始动手解起两个人的剩下的衣物来。

“呜。。。等，扉，扉间。。。等一下，我有话。。。”

在斑的坚持下，他不得已地放开了被自己折磨得有些红肿的嘴唇，眼前的人虽然衣衫不整，脸上也挂着明显的红晕，但是依然十分清醒，宇智波斑睁大了发红的眼眶和他对视着，开口问出了令他意料之外却又情理之中的问题，

“你。。。为什么在审判的时候没说这件事？”

扉间还是皱起了眉头。

即使不用细说，他也非常清楚“这件事”值的是什么，作为战争时期的重要参考人，他曾经作为出庭证人，几乎是事无巨细地对宇智波斑在战场上的种种表现做了堪称客观无误的指证，然而当事者二人都非常清楚，这场看似公正的询问里，却缺少了一个重要的细节。

把斑在战线上的种种表现研究透彻，解释得如同教科书一般整齐的千手扉间，却偏偏漏掉了一个关键性的事实——

宇智波斑是一个假扮Alpha的Omega，是一个彻头彻尾的骗子这件事。

一个打着纯血主义的招牌号令三军的大贵族居然用假冒的性别招摇撞骗了这么多年，这件事曝光出来毫无疑问会成为宇智波一族最大的丑闻，也绝对会将宇智波斑确实地送进地狱，到时候即使斑还是受到了和现在一样的判决，世人对他的评判也会大幅改变，将他当做恬不知耻的骗子，不守本分的Omega送进名为舆论的惩罚室吧。  
而靠着后期的谈和政策好不容易保住了一席之地的宇智波一族也肯定会因为这个消息的爆出而大受影响，反之势头正旺的千手会得到痛击百年来宿敌前所未有的好机会，进一步稳固自己的地位吧。

确实从常理来看，自己没有在法庭上说出这件事，是极不合理的。

他还记得那场审判从头到尾，宇智波斑都死死地盯着他，仔细听着他说出的每一个字时的神情。

但是——

“因为没有必要，”  
他平静地和斑对视着，语气毫无起伏地回答道，  
“即使继续打击当时已经基本上和宇智波还有帝国都切断了关系的你，对千手来说，也不会产生更大的利益了，在法庭上没有必要做多余的事情。”

不知道是不是因为这个答案过于的直白明了，眼前的人好像愣住了一样看着自己，也没有继续开口追问，而扉间则再度附身向前，用嘴唇在对方白皙的肌肤上留下一点点红痕，同时从刚才开始就硬得发疼的下身也挺进了Omega早已湿滑得不行的穴口，随着两人的喘息声慢慢地开始动作。

和上次略带暴力的交合过程有所不同，这次的宇智波斑并没有在做爱的过程中试图反击或者伤害他，已经被开发过的身体食髓知味，反应几乎算得上配合，不过与之相对的，这个人也从来没有把手攀上自己的脊背，只是从始至终死死地抓着身下的床单罢了。

可惜的是，战后的千手扉间甚至比战时更加忙碌了起来，千手一族在立下头等战功之后的地位已经今非昔比，而一组中特别拥有政治才能的自己更是要为了被提名为国会议员的大哥殚精竭虑，眼看着战争功臣千手柱间的呼声水涨船高，此时正是他需要特别用心，为大哥前往他梦想中的位置铺出一条万无一失的路来。

现在的木叶需要一个领袖（王），因为和平的突然到来而变得幸福但茫然的人民们需要一个目标，一个让他们能够看到更加伟大理想的路标，一个他们愿意追随和憧憬的伟岸身影。

而这个角色非千手柱间莫属。

那个人就是太阳，任何人都能从他那近乎天真的一言一行中看到希望，人们既向往着他的强大，又期待着他的梦想，他们都渴望像他那样活着。

所谓的领袖（王），就是要用自己的背影引领着万民之人，这是只有千手柱间才能做得到的事情，或者说，是背后空无一人，决不允许任何人走在自己背后的孤高之人，只靠着一人之力背负着近乎所有重担的宇智波斑所做不到的事情。

向往光明的梦想家和背负黑暗的野心家，对于从学生时代起就看透了这份本质的扉间来说，到底哪边会更受欢迎，根本就是不言而喻的事情。

就算这两个人实际上目标的事物根本别无二致，也是一样的道理。 

所以扉间在这次并没有办法待到斑自然醒来的那一刻，只能在事后帮对方清理完之后就准备启程回府，赶去处理早就堆得跟小山一样高的事务。

而且这个人恐怕从一开始就是清醒的，

在斑紧闭着的眼睑上落下轻轻一吻，扉间最后帮他整理好被褥，又从外衣的口袋里掏出本来打算一开始就交出来的东西放到床边的矮桌上，头也不回地离开了，

就好像没有感觉到那落在自己背后的，冰冷透彻的视线一样。

07

他已经不记得自己在法庭上都想了些什么了。

大概是些无关紧要的内容。

事情的进展如同他在和千手兄弟开战之前预料的一样，虽然当时弟弟完全不能理解自己为什么会对看上去绝无可能的败北做出这么详细的计划和部署，但是对于他来说，这一点也不奇怪。

千手柱间本来就是能与自己匹敌的猛将，再加上那个诡计多端的千手扉间的话，什么样的情境都要提前预料到才行。

况且——

有些事情，即使不会现在发生，不过也是早晚的事情罢了。

例如帝国的败北——  
例如两国的和谈——

被所谓的贵族主义和纯血主义这种无聊的系统束缚，被陈腐的统治阶层蛀空了内部的帝国早在开战五年左右就已经基本上只剩下了一具空壳，除了斑带领的军队凭借着严格的军纪和从战争开始就策划的自给自足政策还能维持着胜利以外，其他的各大战线均呈现出了溃败的形势，不仅仅是宿敌的联合国，连周边的小国都对这过于明显的破绽虎视眈眈，策划着从腐朽的帝国身上割下一块肉来。

如果自己能一直这么胜利下去，说不定还会有所改观，然而在碰上真正的强敌的时候，这种个人英雄主义往往比想象中的还要脆弱。

果然一切如他所料那般，自从自己战败被俘的那天之后，其他本来坚持着的战线也如同被推倒的多米诺骨牌一样一口气崩坏了起来，大概也是多亏了千手柱间迅速压制的努力，不愧是自己一生的挚友和对手，平日里温和的样子暂且不论，真正面对敌人的时候，这个男人绝不会手下留情。

总而言之，为了避免最坏的结果，帝国的高层在第一时间选择了以和谈为名义的投降这条道路，以牺牲了两国合并之后大部分的统治权为代价，总算是保住了摇摇欲坠的帝国的最后一点脸面。

期盼已久的和平值得歌颂，而被人痛恨的战争自然要受到报应。

那么这场战争的“主角”，曾经的“国民英雄”“最年轻将校”，同时也是败军之首的宇智波斑，自然是帝国能够献上的最好的祭品（替罪羊）。

不过，这样也不错。

既然能够把战争这一概念直接和个人绑定，那么和平也是一样的事。  
斑早就在开战之前的计划在弟弟宇智波泉奈的惊讶与痛心中一个个变成了现实，这个曾经发誓着可以为哥哥和家族献出一切的青年反而被自己的哥哥逼迫着，让对方为了自己和家族献出了一切。

他的弟弟几乎是咬牙切齿地动用宇智波家族所有资源和人脉将帝国主动带向了那张和谈桌，不过后来听副官的火核说，幸亏把斑当做主战犯提审这件事由别的贵族提出来了，如果真按照斑的计划让泉奈主动提出这件事，他真不知道泉奈还能不能维持着表情坐在那张桌边坚持到最后。

对不起啊我的弟弟，只有这件事，我真的很抱歉。

不过，如果说有什么他没能料到的地方的话。

那就是千手扉间在审判中的表现了。

关于战争方面的指控必须让亲自经历过的人来做，而联合国的高层果不其然地选择了心思缜密的千手扉间而不是名气更加响亮的千手柱间，原因恐怕是担心柱间在庭上会为对手美言几句（实际上在做学生时代的证言时，他还真这么做了）。

而千手扉间也确实不负众望，斑甚至都对他对于帝国军事情况的掌握程度吃惊不小，怪不得他的那些计策会奏效，现在想来，那些完全对应于自己的思维方式和带兵风格所设计的精妙陷阱恐怕也是基于这些推理和钻研而来，到底是什么样的执念和努力才能让一个人对他的对手了解到这个地步，简直令人毛骨悚然。

然而即使如此，在那段千手扉间对自己的各种表现可谓是如数家珍般事无巨细地总结陈词之后，他却并没有听到自己意料之中的那句台词，

【宇智波斑是一个假扮Alpha的Omega，是一个彻头彻尾的骗子。】

明明只要说了就一定可以将可恨的对手和其家族一起打落到地狱，甚至斑都已经想好了将一切归咎于自己的任性妄为的全套说辞，甚至还拜托火核准备好了证据（这件事他只拜托了火核，因为他知道泉奈肯定不会同意），结果毫无用武之地。

这件事带给他的惊讶和困惑是如此之大，乃至于他在后来听到判决并被剥夺了军衔和爵位的时候，都没有预想中的那般痛心疾首了。

被赋闲发配到城郊的日子比想象中的好过很多，大概是因为整个人都因为无事可做而变得清闲了下来，他甚至反而得到了自从战争开始以来就从没幻想过的安稳的睡眠，和所谓睡到自然醒的轻松感。

弟弟和其他亲信们也会时不时进行名为汇报近况的探望，同时柱间那个多管闲事的家伙即使官阶连升三级也还能忙里偷闲地过来看望自己，也真亏了他还能跑得出来。

然而就这样安稳地过了几周，本来还算满意于自己平静的生活的宇智波斑突然发现，自己的身体已经在不知不觉之间产生了异变。

令人浑身发软，头晕脑胀的热潮在意料之外再次到来了，即使从两个月前开始就持续注射了比往常更高剂量的抑制剂，他的发情期还是来了，甚至还提前于正常的周期不少。

连自己的败北都作为策略的一环计算在内，算无遗漏的帝国第一名将第一次慌了起来，他尝试着用手纾解欲望，却发现自己根本就达到不了高潮。

而稍微想一下就知道了，这到底是怎么回事。

——已经回不去了。

知道了被拥抱的滋味，经历过被Alpha不容分说地紧紧抱在怀里，连最深处都被毫不犹豫地进入，最后意情迷乱地高潮的Omega，已经不可能再靠着抑制剂继续自欺欺人下去了。

“呜啊。。。”

他一边难耐地发出小声的低吟，一边颤抖地将手指送入淫液泛滥的后穴搅弄，他完全不想仔细想象自己这副在羞耻和欲望的边缘挣扎的模样，也绝对不想让任何人知道他这副样子。

没错，任何人都不行。

所以在千手扉间又一次该死地好像挑准了时机一样出现在自己面前的时候，他并没有过多挣扎，而是任由着对方抱着这具仅仅是维持着泰然自若的架势就已经费尽全力的身体进入了卧室。

然而他还是没能正面回答千手扉间的问题。

他当然知道对方卡在这种时候询问自己的意愿有什么意义，和之前带着强迫的意味不同，眼前的Alpha是希望能和自己在情投意合的情况下做爱吧，但是他做不到。

不管在交缠的信息素和对方的挑逗影响下自己究竟湿成了什么样子，在脑海里早就不知道想象了多少次对方那根性器插进来顶弄得自己高潮个不停的模样，只有这件事他做不到。

而千手扉间似乎也察觉到了他的坚持，并没有再多为难他，直接继续了动作。  
裸露出来的性器被湿热的口腔包裹，他能清楚地感觉到对方的舌头沿着表面滑动的微妙触感，还有前端被喉咙深处吸吮那种令人头皮发麻的快感，再加上千手扉间那张过于白皙的阎王脸吞吐着自己深色的性器那副模样给人的视觉冲击实在太大，他不多久就只能仰过身子，在对方的嘴里射了出来。

看着扉间将嘴角挂着的乳白色浊液一并舔到嘴里，发出响亮的声音全部咽下去的那副模样，他只觉得自己连耳根都发烫，不过在对方凑过来接吻，同时为了进行下一步而开始解自己身上所剩不多的衣物的时候，他还是猛然地想起了在法庭上发生的事情。

得知道他的原因才行——

明明能够这么理所应当地乘人之危，却偏偏不在众目睽睽之下为了所谓“大义”落井下石，这份隐瞒的原因。

哪怕得到的答案是那么的索然无味，让他甚至来不及细想出任何结论就被重重地进入，随着从身体内侧涌起的热潮迅速地席卷上全身，思想也随之涣散了起来。

在不断散落的意识之中，如同置身海底一般，深厚却又纯粹的气味变得越发清晰，慢慢地渗透了进来。

“啊啊——！哈。。。扉，不——啊啊！！”

他已经不记得两个人在这个没有拉开窗帘的卧室里做了多久，也无法从身下早就湿透了的床单和过于泥泞的下半身判断出自己到底射了多少次，但是他还是在手被压到枕头上，姿势变成跪趴的时候敏锐地回过了神，战士的习惯让他对背后有人这件事极为敏感，更何况还是自己作为Omega发情，而背后的人恰好还是一个Alpha的时候。

大概是这种紧张让他下意识地把腔内也收得更紧了，从背后的操干也越发用力起来，响亮而急促的肉体拍击声混杂着他难以自持的尖叫充斥着整间卧室，对自己的身体早就了若指掌的Alpha发狠地顶弄着能让他产生快感的点，不一会他就蜷缩起了脚趾，带着眼泪射了出来。

然而还在他体内驰骋的Alpha并没有一起射出来，千手扉间一下子趴了过来，感觉到对方的嘴唇覆上自己后颈的那一刻斑觉得自己的心都要冻结了，然而直到扉间在更加快速的抽插中终于射在了自己的体内，他也没有感觉到他以为一定会到来的事发生。

千手扉间还是没有标记他。

发情期的热潮褪去，Omega的身体状态虽然有所好转，但却没什么力气，斑索性闭上眼睛，任由对方抱着自己去浴室清理，又假装就这么睡着了一样被抱了回来。

所以他自然是知道扉间在做完这一系列事之后就立刻开始重新穿戴整齐，恐怕是要赶回去处理那一堆来自成立不久的新联邦的工作再加上为了辅佐柱间进入议会的事先准备吧。

——不过这些都是和自己毫无关系的事情了。

虽然感受到了落在眼睑上的炙热的吻，不过他并不打算在对方面前睁开眼睛，也不打算说些什么。

只是，在终于传来走向门口的脚步声的时候，他还是偏过头看向了那笃定不会回头的背影。

直到脚步声消失在大门，他才重新支撑着身子坐了起来，有些意外地发现了千手扉间最后放在自己床头的东西。

他对这用简单的锡箔纸包裹的板装物有些印象，十分干脆地撕开了包装，预料之中的独特甜香传来，仅仅是这份香气就已经让斑的心情轻松了不少。

是巧克力。

这种原材料的可可豆只能从南国进口的稀罕点心是只有相当地位的贵族才有条件享受的逸品，自从踏入战场以来已经有七年，斑已经不记得自己上次吃这东西是什么时候了。

刚刚经历了过大的体力消耗，他并没有多想什么，就当做是糖份补充，直接掰下了一块放到嘴里。

高质量的巧克力入口即化，可可脂的醇香和微苦立刻充满了口腔，然而似乎还有什么别的不同层次的东西混在其中，让味道有了更深的层次感。

“这是。。。盐？”

千手扉间这个蠢货居然在甜食里面放盐？！！！

一边发自内心地嫌弃着做出这种愚蠢的巧克力来的老对手，宇智波斑一边再次伸手，又掰下了一块放进嘴里。


	3. Chapter 3

08

冬日的阳光是最带有欺骗性的东西，即使那耀眼的金色将窗外照射得再刺眼，也没有一丝实质上的温暖。

对于联合军校的学生而言，冬天早上的第一节课是最让人缺乏动力的课程了，更何况是平时就最不受欢迎的思想政治课，反正去了也是缩在后排的课桌后面睡觉，既然都要睡了，那自然还是自己温暖的被窝更舒服些。

然而，今天早上的思想政治课教室，却被不同年级的学生挤满了教室，人头窜动之间温暖的空气也透过那扇老旧的木门吸引到了路过的其他学生，不断有人出于好奇而停下了脚步。

“喂，这怎么回事？你们在这干什么呢？”

“嘘——！马上就要开始了！安静安静！”

“开始。。。什么啊？”

“你居然不知道？！今天可是那个宇智波斑和千手扉间的辩论——喂，你挡到我啦，看不到讲台了！”

没错，那相对的讲台上一黑一白两个人影，正是因为上个月的学生会竞选而比以前关系更加恶化的宇智波家下任当家和千手家次男，也不知是无心还是有意，正巧赶上年级不同的两人都修了同一门思想政治课，而且还正好由老师组织了一次自由辩论，好死不死的是，题目还恰恰就是“理想的治国方式”。

简直就是火上浇油。

看着面前一脸挑衅模样宣布自己会出席辩论的宇智波斑，千手扉间干脆地一把按住了跃跃欲试的自家大哥的肩膀，毫不犹豫地站了起来，  
“我来。”

在那信誓旦旦的发言中描绘的平等而美好的新世界，这个“梦”的真伪究竟如何，他一定要亲自确认。

“按照现在的社会结构和历史发展，你口中描绘的人人平等的社会是很难实现的东西，请问你要怎样才能打破人们已有的常识，让性别和身份之间的平等成为现实呢？”

“要有领袖。”  
那个人的眼睛闪闪发光，即使是在旁人听来如此不切实际的幻想，在他看来，却仿佛唾手可得一般，  
“现在的人们太过于拘泥于过去陈腐的观念带来的条条框框，他们是不能自己觉醒的，需要有一个能够打破一切性别与身份的屏障，带领所有人走向新的世界的合格领导者，由他来创建新的观念、新的规则，由他来正确地引导人们。”

“但是只靠一个人的影响力终究是有限的，我们是在谈国家总体的事情，可不是在谈一所学校、一个城市这种小规模的话题。”

“确实优秀的人才也是必须的，通过公平的、统一的规格选拔出合格的人才，不论身份、性别地聘用他们，在各个领域善用他们的能力，同时再加上为首一人的出色统御力，其结果必然能产生比现在这个迂腐的、陈旧的政府机关更加高效而公平的政体吧。如果在最初就是靠实力选拔的人才，那必然也会对国内产生正向的影响，随着政府的焕然一新，整个国家也会向更好的方向发展起来。”  
站在讲台对面的宇智波斑毫不慌张地应对着扉间的问题，他的眼睛闪闪发光，语气里满是对着自己所描绘的年轻而新兴的美好政治的憧憬，而这种实力至上的思想也确实十分符合当下年轻人的心理，这几句铿锵有力的发言不出意外地获得了一片来自旁听同学们的喝彩声。

不仅仅是斑，恐怕这里的年轻人们都或多或少地这样梦想过吧，靠着自己和几个志同道合、年轻有为的朋友，孕育出改变世界的梦想。

自不必说，现在在自己这一侧听众席里的大哥，想来也是眨着发亮的眼睛，用力地对斑点着头吧。

这样纯粹、美好的梦，一定也是他们每每在无人的练习场畅谈时，仰望那万里无云的天空所看到的东西吧。

不言自明，这是正确的。

但是，仅仅这样还不够——

有阳光的地方就有影子，有善人的地方就有恶人，而有正确的地方，必然就有错误在映衬着。现在的政体、现在的框架，这副迂腐、陈旧却好像扭曲的齿轮恰好别在了一起，靠着宛如奇迹一般的相互依存发挥着作用的东西，虽然绝对不是什么值得鼓吹的存在，但是，却又有其必然性。

而对于千手扉间来说，这才是他需要面对的，

——现实。

09

“呜。。。”

冬日的早晨总是带有迷惑性的，乃至于当宇智波斑从令人舒适的深眠中逐渐转醒时，都有了那么一瞬间自己身在何处的迟疑。  
其原因倒并不是自己身处的床铺或者天花板让人陌生，而是身侧传来的令人安心的热度让他有些意外。出于体质的问题即使是多么极端的行军环境他也从没经历过和他人共享一张床的待遇，而已经卸去军人头衔的现在，他想不出来自己到底是出于何种原因才会在清晨从别人的怀抱里醒来。

而当他终于完全睁开了睡眼惺忪的眼睛时，映入眼帘的银白色短发几乎让他触电般的瞬间清醒过来，连带着把身边的人一脚踢下了床。

本来还在睡梦之中的千手扉间在发出咕隆的声音跌下床铺后，因为脸部与冰冷地板的直接接触也逐渐清醒了过来。无辜受到攻击还被扰了清梦的扉间自然是黑着脸转向了斑，不过最后还是在对方的注视下硬生生咽下了怒气，只是用十分冷硬的语气问了句，  
“你醒了？”

斑早就从床上站了起来，此时正手脚麻利地穿着衣服，几乎是用尽全身上下在表示着“跟你这家伙睡在一起的床铺我连一秒钟都不想多呆”。  
即使昨天晚上拉着对方到床前的，也是自己。

不对不对不对，发情期的胡言乱语可不能当真了。

其实每次发情期来临的时候，他都会因为过强的刺激处于一种恍惚的状态，几乎没有一次能清醒地撑到最后。他很清楚扉间每次都会留下帮忙清理，只不过因为工作繁忙，一般只是把他安顿好就直接离开了，像这次这样一口气睡到第二天早上，还是第一次。

“啊，今天的会议从下午开始，早上还有一点时间。”  
好像是看穿了他的问题一样，千手扉间十分自然地开口说道，  
“要吃早饭吗？”

由于这个问话过于日常，斑一时间瞪大了眼睛没反应过来，而对方似乎是把这个反应当做了默许，很快地穿好了衣服走到厨房里去了。

直到煮咖啡的香味从厨房传来，斑才猛然回过神，一边在心里唾弃着千手扉间做出来的东西肯定很难吃，一边打算给自己的衬衣系上最后一个扣子。

然而衬衣的扣子从一开始就错开了一颗，他又得解开重新穿了。

可惜世事并未如他所料，千手扉间做的饭并不难吃。  
嚼着外皮酥脆内馅儿香香软软还加了不少蜂蜜的法式吐司，看着桌上色彩鲜艳的沙拉和煎得油亮的培根，宇智波斑愤愤地又咬了一大口，虽然味蕾得到了满足，可是不知为何心情似乎变得更不好了。

“厨房里并没有多少食材，你没有好好吃饭吧，身体可是军人的资本，只把送来的甜食吃掉可是不行的。”

呿。  
反正也没有旁人，宇智波斑非常直接地用咂舌来表达了自己的不满，这个郊区的府邸本来就是在他被免去军职之后的临时居所，自然也没有一个佣人或者手下。在军营当军官的日子虽然艰苦，但吃住其实都不需要他自己操心，反而在清闲下来了之后，年轻的原长官第一次亲自体会到了生活的难处。

这句叮嘱不管是泉奈还是柱间过来时都有说过，但不知为何，换成千手扉间来说就让他觉得分外刺耳。

即使对方在带过一次巧克力之后似乎是带上了瘾，每次都会在斑的特殊时期跑过来，在“解决问题”的同时留下些当下流行的甜品，导致斑在被贬职的这一年虽然没有主动去过几次首都，但那里新出的甜品样式他几乎都尝了个遍。

饭桌上的气氛顿时变得十分险恶，两个人都默默地低头猛吃，虽然嘴上一万个不乐意，但他还是没有多抗议对方往自己的碟子里不停加蔬菜的行为。  
因为千手扉间最后把新出的巧克力布丁推了过来。

顺滑绵软的口感再加上巧克力醇厚的甜美味道极大地安抚了他的神经，等斑把自己的那份吃干净之后，千手扉间很识趣地把他的那份也推了过来，同时推到斑的面前的，还有一只无色的小瓶，标签上面密密麻麻地写上了不少字。

“这是什么？”

斑只是微微垂眸扫了一眼那个小瓶，手上毫不犹豫地打开了第二个巧克力布丁的封口。

“最近开发的新型抑制剂，相比你一直使用的旧种对身体的影响会小很多，持续性也更久。”

斑楞了一下，不，应该说是愣了一会，他目光没有离开那支小瓶，只是沉默着把最后一口布丁倒进嘴里，细细品味了一番才开口说道，  
“这算什么？”

“所以说——”  
面对对方皱起来的眉头，斑不由得发出一声嗤笑，缓缓地开口说道，  
“这算是对我这个omega的关心。。。不，可怜呢？还是基于你之前做过的事——”

浓浓的巧克力酱里的甜味早已吞咽下肚，留在嘴里的只剩淡淡的酸苦味，刺激着他的神经。

“对于强奸了我的事的补偿呢？”

不出所料的，千手扉间的脸色变得非常难看，平日里始终能言善辩的长官愣是憋了好久才说出了完整的句子，而那恰恰是宇智波斑最不想听到的词，  
“我。。。斑。。。。。。对不起。”

面对这迟了一年多的道歉，斑的内心毫无波动，甚至还有点想笑，  
“你有什么需要自责的，还特意研究了这种东西一副戴功请罪的模样，反正你现在也觉得那是‘帮了我’吧。现在道歉又有什么意义，拿这种东西出来，还不如早在一年前一了百了，直接标记了我的痛快！”

“不。。。我是。。。”

从第一次之后就一直被悬着的标记问题在这个时间点再度被提及，千手扉间的脸色变得更加难看，而斑却毫不在意，就好像早就准备好了一样，不紧不慢地继续说道，  
“我知道的，千手家的二少爷不想标记我这个冒牌货的原因。”

他说得十分淡然，就好像在谈及的不是自己一样，  
“你又怎么会做标记一个没有生育能力的omega这种毫无益处的事情呢？需要的时候拿来泄欲就足够了。”

千手家年轻有为的二公子，尚未婚配的精英Alpha，想来一定会被家里指一门好亲事，找一个温柔贤惠的omega或者beta姑娘为妻，不出几年就会过上幸福美满的家庭生活吧。  
就跟自己那个早早就与旋涡家长女订婚，从上学期间就开始秀恩爱给自己看的挚友一样。

“不是！斑！我——”  
千手扉间的脸色在瞬间变得煞白，甚至激动得从椅子上站了起来，然而斑连动都没有动一下，只是用不变的语气轻轻地问道，

“你是知道的吧，我不能生育这件事。”

自己一直用抑制剂延迟发情期的事情早就是被发现的事实，那滥用这种药物会对Omega造成什么影响，也并不是什么难以推导出的结论。得到Alpha的地位的同时失去了作为Omega最重要的身体特征，即使在宇智波斑看来这是能够接受的代价，他也无法控制别人的想法。

而世人对有这种缺陷的Omega是怎样看待的，这么浅显又理所应当的事实，他不会看不透。

对方没说完的话被一下子噎在了嗓子里，半晌，他看着扉间冲自己微微地点了点头，颓然地坐了回去。

你瞧啊，果然。

斑却笑了，他勾起嘴角，露出了十分自然的笑容，同时还把桌上的小瓶收下了，  
“你不用这副表情，这没什么难理解的。东西我就收下了，不管是什么原因，至少这个抑制剂倒是不错的成品。”

他保持着那副笑容，直接从椅子上站起来路过扉间的身边走向了里面的房间，这其中连一下的停顿都没有。

他静静地坐在书桌前，直到听到大门响起的声音，确认千手扉间真的走远了，才终于维持不住了笑意，重重地叹了一口气。

这和他毫无关系，自己只是在乱发脾气而已。

宇智波斑用复杂的眼神看着手中那瓶小小的药剂，回忆起了自己第一次见到这类东西的场景。

“真的这样就好了吗？斑。。。你其实不用这样勉强自己的。。。”

那是发生在他的性别刚刚分化不久，在他被通知了自己是个omega之后几天的事，父亲田岛屏蔽了旁人，神色严肃地看着自己最年长、也是最有才华，同时也是承受了最不幸命运的儿子。令敌人胆寒不已的铁血将军也无法在至亲面前维持那份冷酷，在斑记忆里，那是他第一次在父亲的眼底看到这样悲哀的情绪。

那是因为我吗——父亲？

十几岁的少年正在面临足以改变自己人生的重大抉择，帝国的贵族宇智波家绝不会交给omega继承，即使这个人是才华横溢的嫡长子也绝无例外。当然这也绝不是说斑就由此会陷入不幸，恰恰相反，血统高贵的omega在任何国家都是被极其珍惜对待的“贵重人才”，能够诞下名门子嗣的omega作为联姻的对象有着巨大的价值。更何况是像宇智波一族这样历史悠久的世家大族，只怕不用等到他成年，前来提亲的人就会踏破他家门槛。

但那不过是将他像金丝雀一样圈养起来的生活罢了，和宇智波斑的意志无关，只要还有性别这一区别存在，他就注定和他所憧憬的为国效忠、建功立业的军旅生活无缘。继承权自然也得交给后面的弟弟们中的一人，如果泉奈分化成了alpha的话，宇智波的重担就会首当其冲交到他的手上吧。

他并不是对此有什么不满。

这种事百年来早已约定俗成，对于任何人来说，alpha，beta和omega的区别就在于此，没什么值得惊讶的，这世间就是按照这个规矩来运转的。作为每个人自小就被不断教育灌输的社会常识，对它产生不满什么的，是绝对不会存在的。

但是——正因为如此——我才——

少年抬起头直视着他的父亲，眼神中没有一丝一毫的迷茫，  
“是，我已经有所觉悟了。”

用抑制剂隐瞒自己的真实性别，以虚假的alpha身份继承家业，进入学院学习并成为军官。虽说这条路本身就是利用了宇智波一族绝顶的财力和权力铺就的独一无二的选择，斑的前途也绝对谈不上一帆风顺，甚至反而会布满荆棘，随时会因为各种意外泄露秘密，让自己陷入命悬一线的危机。

即使如此——

“即使如此，我也有要完成的事情。”  
他还记得他当时的回答，即使在经过十余年，周围的一切如过山车一般飞速前进，今非昔比的当下，他的初衷也未曾有过一丝一毫的偏移。  
正因为生来是omega，却又以alpha的身份取得了成绩和地位，他才能比任何人都接近那最高的位置，也能比任何人都理解什么才是当今社会的矛盾所在，也更能够实现解决这些矛盾的关键变革。

“。。。本来应该是这样的。”  
然而现在的自己却是这般模样，本来在沙场上战无不胜的明日之星因为一次的失败万劫不复，甚至背上了战争狂的骂名被剥夺了军衔和贵族名号，实质上软禁在了远离首都的别院里，破旧的宅邸里连个佣人都没有，只是独自一个人毫无意义地“活着”罢了。

“甚至到了要那家伙来关心我的地步吗。。。”  
回忆起了这一年来发生的种种，宇智波斑不由得翘起嘴角，露出了一个十分讽刺的笑容。

果然——

然而自暴自弃的笑容仅仅出现了一瞬间，不出半刻功夫，他的表情又重新恢复了坚毅，眼底也重新闪起了光芒。

一如十五年前，他回复自己父亲的眼神一般。

10

“哎。。。”

“怎么了，扉间？从下午会议开始就一副愁云密布的样子，不像你啊。”  
已经数不清自己今天到底听到弟弟多少声叹气，千手柱间实在忍不住担忧，开口问道。  
从下午一见面开始，向来在公务上绝不三心二意的扉间就一直是一副魂不守舍的模样，散会之后回到办公室以来也是经常在发呆，还总是皱着眉头发出叹气声。虽然尽管如此扉间的事务处理速度还是平常人的两倍，不过作为他的直属上司加亲人，柱间还是非常在意他的情况的。

“不。。。没什么，不好意思，麻烦大哥费心了。”

有问题。。。柱间就算是再迟钝也能看出扉间对自己有所隐瞒，然而他也十分清楚如果正面追问，自己这个固执的弟弟是不会透露一丝一毫的细节的。

不过不要紧，凭着千手柱间对自家弟弟的了解，他的直觉告诉他——

“是嘛。。。对啦，扉间，最近斑的状态怎么样？”

自从战争结束以来，柱间凭借着战功和家族势力直接连跳数级，直接从军事转向了政界，靠着自己的人望和家族其他人，特别是扉间出色的政治能力辅助，成功地一步步掌握了实权，让新生的联合国家确实地在向自己当初梦想的靠拢。

虽然完全变成梦中的模样还需要付出数十年甚至几代人的努力，不过至少在他所能目及的未来里，这个社会确实在一点点变好。

只是可惜，当初和自己一起构想了这美好蓝图的挚友，如今却因为同一场战争的胜败，被直接当成了国家政治的祭品，牺牲在人们的口诛笔伐之中。  
自从斑被罢免赋闲以来，柱间虽然很关心斑的情况，但是因为各种要事让他分身乏术，只能偶尔抽空跑过去看上只有两眼，而对方在每次他出现的时候都会用一如既往的强势态度和他寒暄，柱间即使看出几分强颜欢笑的意思，但又顾忌宇智波斑那极高的自尊心，始终无法说破。  
也算是为了减轻自己的负担，扉间突然开始主动请缨去看看斑的状态，隔个月余的时间就会拿些慰问品跑过去。虽然在柱间自己的印象里，自己的挚友和弟弟就从未有过一次“友好”的交谈，不过那些分歧大多是由于国家和家族立场的区别。在和平已经到来的现在，说不定两人已经能够放下当初的芥蒂好好交谈了，让扉间多了解一下帝国还有宇智波也没什么不好，抱着这样的想法，柱间在某种程度上还是很支持他跑去见斑这件事的。

不过最近。。。好像每次见到斑之后就会叹气得很厉害啊。

看着扉间顿时变得僵硬的神色，柱间不由得在心里感叹自家弟弟真是好懂。

“他。。。最近。。。挺好的。。。那个。。。大哥，”  
一面说着挺好这种话，一面连笔下的名字都签错了这种事柱间可不能当做没看到，  
“大哥，你如果最近有时间的话，去看看斑好不好，我觉得。。。他可能。。。”

“可能要离开了，是吧。”  
比自己说话还要吞吞吐吐的扉间真是自从小时候以来就基本上没见到了，柱间有些神色复杂地笑了笑，十分平静地接了这句话。

“大哥？！你已经知道了。。。？！”

“我和斑好歹也认识这么多年了，最近也不是没有见过，他本来就不是会在那种地方停留的人嘛。”

“那你为什么不阻止他！大哥！他要做的事情明明就是——！！”

向来冷静的弟弟向自己拍着桌子怒吼的模样还真是蛮少见的，看着激动得几乎是从椅子上跳起来一样的扉间，柱间不由得苦笑了一下，  
“我当然阻止了啊，不过这行不通。。。你也知道，斑他的目标本来是什么样子，而他对现在的局面并不满意，即使是我——我们再怎么努力，这个国家目前也不可能在一朝一夕之间变成他所期待的模样。”

自然也无法完全变成自己所期待的模样。

与自己和斑那十分远大美好，又同等程度的不切实际的理想相比，一旦实施起来才知道，扉间在学院时期所主张的缓步变革才算得上是“合适”的做法。不论是联合国还是帝国，都有着太多从数个世纪以前就开始积累的所谓“沉淀”的渣滓，不论表面上如何改变，只要深层的事物保持静止，这个新的国家就无法真正向前迈进。

将新的理念和思想通过教育等各种方面逐渐渗入人们的生活当中，利用规则与制度促进改革的进行，没错，如果方向明确，同时能够对这个方针持之以恒的话，数代之后，可能确实能够看到成效吧。

——然而这未免也太慢了。

即使身困小小的居所之中，眼神依旧犀利的挚友一针见血地指出了这个计划的破绽，持续数代人的努力是毫无根据的想法，没有任何人能保证几十年之后会发生的事情，新思想的幼苗很可能在现在的当权者离开之后就被连根拔起，被历史的巨轮碾落成泥。

【那还不如从一开始就把一切都破坏掉，把腐朽的、残破的部分从一开始就烧个干净，在空无一物的原野上，新的树叶才能茁壮成长。】

——不管是帝国还是联合国，都需要更加粗暴的治疗。

面对斩钉截铁地说出这些话的宇智波斑，很遗憾，柱间并没能做到有理有据地进行回击。

他既没有办法否定这些已经存在的问题，更没有办法否定眼中闪烁着炯炯火光的挚友，甚至不能否定，他比起在这一年来见到的强颜欢笑的斑，更喜欢现在这个危险又充满了活力的老对手。

“那也不行。。。那样也太过危险了，我们好不容易构建起来的东西也会在顷刻之间毁于一旦的！大哥。。。”

“抱歉啦。。。扉间。”

“就算你跟我这么说也。。。”  
太狡猾了。  
即使是自己翘了工作跑去赌场都没怎么听到的抱怨让柱间微微睁大了眼睛，不过即使是弟弟罕见的接近于“撒娇”一样的举动，也依旧没能让他露出苦笑之外的表情。

“不过与之相对的，我和你约定，”  
他的视线越过窗外，望着比起战时逐渐恢复了生气的街道，缓慢而坚定地说道，  
“如果真的到了那个地步的话，就由我亲手来击败——不——”

因为视线已经不在室内，他并没有确认到这句话说出之后扉间的反应，

“杀掉斑。”

回答他的只有长久的沉默，以及些许街道上传来的喧闹声。

11

“我当然支持你，哥哥。”

“事情已经谈妥了，帝国这次投降的这么突然，本来就有很多反抗组织在暗中活动，还有不能接受战败的财阀旧部作为支持。身为帝国最杰出的将领却遭受了如此不公平的待遇，只要哥哥能够站出来，一定可以凝结出一股相当大的势力的！”

“联合国的家伙们本来就是不可信任的，特别是借着战功上位的千手！哼，最近他们过于迫切地推出新政，甚至连联合国的保守派都暗中送来了支援呢，真是搬起石头砸了自己的脚。”

在斑所居住的简陋宅邸地下，有着一间保密和坚固程度完全达到了军事级别的密室，几乎是在他入住之后没多久就筹办好了，即使是大伤元气，宇智波的实力还是能够轻而易举地做到这点小事的。

而此时此刻，他一边平静地整理着室内用品，干净利索地消灭着一切可能留下证据的情报，一边慢慢地回想起了在这个房间里与弟弟泉奈密探过的内容。

时间就是今晚了。

这个房间所联通的不仅仅是宇智波家的密宅，更是在这一年期间挖掘好了一条能直接通往国境外的密道。即使宇智波斑在这个国家之内还被定义成危险的战犯，一旦越过了国界，这个新“木叶联邦”也没办法随便出手了。

先是离开这里，在境外联系共同势力集结力量，再看准合适的时机闪电出击，凭借着这股新的，更加团结的力量，这次一定能将这个国家——

叮咚的门铃声忽然响起，让他冷不丁地打了个激灵。

谁？

来接应自己的人并不会出现在门口，而是在穿过国境之后的另一头，现在这个夜里的时间点，不可能有人无缘无故地来拜访一个落魄将领，十有九成——

宇智波斑眯起了眼睛，迅速地将整理好的行李塞进柜子里藏好，在外衣里侧的口袋里放上了填满子弹的小型手枪，这才走向门口，神色如常地打开了大门。

“你有什么事吗，我这里可不是什么过夜旅馆，别给我随随便便过来啊。”  
瞥了一眼不出所料出现在门口的银白色短发和那张万年不变的臭脸，斑毫不犹豫地下了逐客令，  
“没什么事的话，就给我回去。”

“我有事情要说，很重要的。”  
“请你让我进去。”  
虽然这人的声音一直都是严肃的，不过这样郑重其事的语气并不算多见，特别是最后一句莫名的礼貌让斑都有些惊讶得睁大了眼睛。话都说到这个份上，再把人拒之门外未免显得有些不自然，斑大概能想象到对方可能是因为前些天那次不愉快的对话而来的，心里想着随便听下就把人赶紧扫地出门，就还是让扉间走了进来。

“话就站在门口说就好了，你以为现在是什么时间了，我可没有佣人可以给你备茶。”  
不过也仅仅就是“走进来”这种程度，他甚至连客厅都没让扉间走进，自己也保持了相当的距离抱着手臂站在一边，充分地表达了不耐烦的态度。

“你要走了吧，斑。”

听上去十分简单的问话，不过根据其发生的时间地点和现在的状况，宇智波斑当然十分清楚对方的意思并不是“从宅邸出去”这么简单。

不过——

“是啊，那又怎么样？”

已经太迟了。

不以为然的轻松口气很明显刺激到了千手扉间，斑看着对方使劲皱起的眉头，忍不住用嘲弄的语气继续补刀，  
“这是和你没关系的事情吧？据我所知咱们两个人好像没有什么公开的私交吧，千·手·准·将？”  
大概是因为即将离开这个国家心情变得轻松起来，宇智波斑难得地调侃起了两人不见光的关系，顺带还讽刺了一把对方靠着俘虏自己而赚来的高了两级的军衔。

“斑。。。我。。。”  
缓缓吐出这几个字的扉间是怎样一副表情，斑完全没仔细看，对方将手伸进外套里的举动已经吸引了他全部的注意力。

“砰！”

枪声在深夜的宅邸中响起。

说时迟那时快，明明是扉间先把手伸进了外套，宇智波斑却更抢先一步掏出了枪，直接开火将对方从外套里取出来的那东西打到了地上。

帝国第一将领的实力，名不虚传。

随着千手扉间携带的“武器”被打落，对方在捂着被子弹擦伤的手蹲下的同时，即使是被枪指着，却依旧不死心地向着东西的落点靠拢。

“愚蠢，对手是我还没有点自知之明吗，从军官学校的时代起你就从没有在实战中赢过我吧，”  
一边出声嘲讽着对手，斑一边保持着用枪瞄准的姿势更快地向那把被击落的“武器”走去，想抢先一步把那东西踢得更远一些。

然而当他把东西踩在脚下的时候，传来的却并不是预想中的金属零件的声音，而是一声闷闷的钝响，好像是被布包裹着的什么东西一样。

“哎？”  
情况有些出乎意料，他发现千手扉间的视线也一直锁定在自己的脚边，他不由得抬起脚，保持着警惕的状态向下看去——

那是一只用红色绒布包装起来的小巧木盒，虽然宇智波斑自己不曾使用过，不过仅凭常识也能知道，这是那种专门用来装珠宝的盒子。  
更何况，盒子在方才的混乱之中已经被打开了，即使是灯光昏暗的室内，凭他那足以胜任狙击手的视力，也不难找出从盒子中滚落的那一点点闪光，那是——

一枚戒指。

确认到这个事实的那一瞬间，斑几乎是下意识地用双手紧紧攥住了手里的枪，仍旧保持着瞄准的姿势，从喉咙里发出低沉的声音质问道，

“这是怎么回事？你不是来阻止我的吗？”  
仿佛不这样做，这份不知从何而起的颤抖就会从心里直接表现出来一样。

“嗯，我确实不希望你离开。”

不知从何时起，千手扉间的姿势从蹲姿变成了单膝跪地，而察觉到了这一事实的斑几乎要咬破嘴唇来保持如常的神色了。

这种心情究竟是怎么回事，他不知道，也不想知道。

“我知道你要走，而且在对这个国家已然失望，加之你也无法直接对其造成影响的现在，恐怕用任何理由都无法劝住你。不管我。。。还是大哥说什么，你肯定无法接受这样的结果。”  
你有你自己的方式去追寻理想，而这是绝不容许他人置喙的底线。

“但是。。。”  
若不是亲眼所见，他很难想象这样的表情会出现在千手扉间的脸上，从下向上的视线，稍有些没落神色的亮晶晶的眼睛，他一直以为只有柱间会在犯蠢时才能做得出来。  
“我不想这样。”

近乎于撒娇一样的语气，再加上几乎毫无理性的发言，除了床第之间的耳语之外，他万万没想到会在这种时候听到，  
“什。。。”

“所以我仔细考虑过了，虽然没有结果，不过手段还是有的，斑。”  
对方的语气再次变得郑重起来，不知为何，这次却是斑自己有些不想和扉间对视了。

“虽然马上就让你身居高位还做不到，不过把你的政治身份和地位复原，逐渐在国家内部产生影响的方法还是有的。”

别说出来，别在现在这个时候说出来——！！

“我们结婚吧，宇智波斑。”

“。。。。。。”

“自然不是以Omega，而是以Alpha的身份，同为Alpha之间的婚姻几乎算得上前所未有，不过也正因为如此，才会变得意义非凡。”  
被人贬低的战争发起人靠着一场婚礼变成性别平权的标杆，曾经排山倒海般的指责早就在这一年来的沉寂中被人们忘却大半，而接下来，他们在战争中发生的故事想来也会被人们逐渐流传为各种版本的爱情绘本，完全失去其中的阴暗色彩吧。

民众总是这样地善于遗忘，而斑如果能乘着这股势头巧妙转入舞台背后，不出数年，凭借他的能力和积攒下来的人脉，宇智波的势力，他又会和当初一样，成为对一个国家有着绝大影响力的存在吧。

但是，那就是——

“这可是欺骗，我用Omega身份撒出来的谎，你要跟我继续圆下去吗？”

“没关系，比起明明白白地挑起战争造成的牺牲，我更偏向谎言所带来的和平。”

宇智波斑的瞳孔骤然缩紧，很明显千手扉间早已知道自己离开的目的，而这个答案，也不得不说很有这人的特色。

“真是最差劲了啊，你这人，这可是真正意义上的弥天大谎啊。先前积极推广新政，主张透明民主的平等法案的简直好像不是你一样啊。”  
为了目的不择手段，连所谓的原则也不过是在手上随意翻转的道具。  
法律，政治，民意——甚至连理想本身——

都不过是，“棋子”。

这确实是他所熟悉的千手扉间。

可是倘若真是如此，那这样的人也是绝无可能尽全力动用手上的资源，只是为了实现这样一件对自己几乎毫无好处，甚至充满了风险的事情。  
在法庭上避而不谈或许还能用有别的考量来搪塞过去，这下子真的和自己结婚之后不慎暴露了真相的话，用Omega假扮Alpha，甚至还上演了一场欺骗全国上下的婚礼，这足以成为将宇智波和千手两家一起拖下水的巨大丑闻。

“没关系，如果这就是能阻止得了你的代价的话。”

骗人的，这绝对是这人为了拖延时间叫人来抓捕自己而随口编出的谎话，太假了，怎么可能有这种事情呢。

然而，实际说出口的话却完全不受自己控制，他甚至都想不明白为什么自己的第一反应会是这个，  
“不可能的。。。你知道我是。。。”

“没关系，还不如说那样才正好，Alpha本来就没办法怀孕生子，这没什么不自然的地方。”

“！。。。”  
别这么轻描淡写地说出来啊，混蛋！

那股异样的烦躁蔓延得更快了，说不清道不明的东西开始在脑内盘踞，这种感觉和至今为止的任何时候都完全不同，却也并非毫无根据。

“我不会标记你，实际上Alpha之间也没法做标记，只要婚姻关系一旦被社会认同，你就不用再担心这个问题。”

是的，这种感觉，和他每次都觉得自己会被标记，而最后只以一个吻告终的时候，那种仿佛被什么柔软的东西包裹起来的感觉是类似的。

“也就是说，你随时都可以走，斑。”

当然他也没有想过，有朝一日会直视着那双红色的双眸，听到这个人亲口说出这句话来。

“反正就算你真去了’那边’，也肯定是用Alpha的身份吧，这样一来也没有问题了。到底是你，我不觉得这种做法真的是你能接受的长久之计，不过，即使如此——”

12

自己一定是疯了。

赶在珠宝店打烊前买下了戒指，坐在街边对着首饰盒叹气了两小时的千手扉间终于起身，看着已经完全黑下来的天色，再次叹了口气。

果然还是回去吧？本来乘着性子冲动购物就已经很不像自己了，如果就这样捧着这玩意直接去找斑的话，那简直就是不可理喻了。

而且拿着这种东西，自己到底要说什么啊！？

只是随便想了想，耳朵就开始发烫，刚刚还精心挑选的红色绒布盒现在更是显得比烧好的火炭更加烫手，让他连看都不再多看一眼，直接塞进了衣服里。

不过，好像不是今天又不行。。。

他转过头，神色凝重地看向了那人宅邸的方向，他有不好的预感，虽然这话实在是不该从理性至上的军人嘴里说出来，但不知为何，他心里几乎是带了几分确信的。

尽管如此，当实际上的情况变成了戒指被一枪打翻在地，他不得不在被枪指着脑袋的情况下发表求婚宣言的时候，因为太多的血液从红透的脸顺势跑到了脑袋上，他在中途开始就已经完全就是凭感觉在发言了。

所以，当那人骤然走近，居高临下地打断自己，问出那句“然后呢？”  
的时候，他居然来不及反应，愣了一会才终于想起，自己好像确实忘记了最重要的事情。

他顺势向上抬头，昏暗的房间里斑那头过于浓密的乱发完全遮挡住了表情，让他难以判断自己至今为止的发言到底产生了何种影响，但这丝毫不影响他用这辈子最郑重的语气开口说道，

“我喜欢你，请和我在一起吧，斑。”

有枪保险栓的声音响起，而在他来得及做出反应之前，尖锐的疼痛先一步传来，视线在一瞬间变得血红，直接由单膝跪地变成完全倒下的他在彻底失去意识之前，只依稀能感觉到接住自己的那算不上温暖的怀抱的触感。

——以及那滴落在自己颈间的滚烫液体，现在想来，一定是自己的鲜血吧。


	4. Chapter 4

情节承接上一章，不过时间点不同，忘记内容的读者请先看看前文。

=================================================================================

“所以你那时候为什么用枪托打了我啊，怎么想都很奇怪吧，而且还是后头部，差一点不就死了吗。”

“你现在还提这种事干吗啊，想打就是打了，别唧唧歪歪的，你这男人真小气。”

“事关性命的大事怎么能用小气来形容呢，硬要说谁更适合这个词的话，恐怕是特意在订制皮鞋时加注了增高垫的某人吧。”

“！！！。。。你。。。”

他在等身大的穿衣镜前犹豫许久，终于转过身去，不出意外地看到了那人含着愠怒的表情。

被物理拉近的身高差其实还是有不少好处的，例如现在他就能更快地在对方彻底爆发之前凑过去，适时地给上一个吻。

“刚刚涂好的东西全让你弄掉了。”

“那就再补上就好了，我帮你补也可以。”

“快点动手，这屋子里的百合花味儿太呛了，我要受不了了。”

他一面十分熟练地重新涂抹起淡色的唇膏，一面有些无奈地笑了笑，  
“这个就爱莫能助了，你应该知道，过会儿的路引上全是这种花吧。”

“我知道，”  
眼前穿着纯白色燕尾服的宇智波斑不自在地抱起了双臂，眼睛扫过化妆室内摆满的大小花束装饰，最后还是没有选择接过唇膏，而是闭上眼睛把自己的嘴唇凑了过来，  
“这也是我自己选的。”

扉间轻轻捏住了对方的下巴，小心翼翼地描绘起唇角的轮廓来，总是散乱着的头发也唯独今天特别打理过了，能让他把那张总是藏着情绪的脸看得一清二楚。

例如现在，对方实际上正微微眯着眼睛，偷偷地打量着自己这件事。

“总比柱间提议的插着牌子的多肉仙人掌好多了吧，你有什么意见吗？”

“那样其实也不错啊，牌子上要写对彼此的话吧，我倒是很在意你会写什么啊，斑。”

“切，真是会得意忘形。”

那抹熟悉的，不可一世的笑容，又再次回到了那个人的嘴边。

“你啊，该不会忘记了你过会要怎么过那个路引了吧？”

。。。这可真是让人心情沉重的问题。  
想到两人在今日之前所定下的“协议”，千手扉间不由得神色一僵，却随即又很快释然了。

如果能见到这个人的这副笑容的话，就算今天再多吃点亏，也无所谓。

是的，哪怕是婚礼当天，当着全国上下的面，被公主抱着走进教堂也是值得的。

“不。。。那个。。。果然还是重新。。。”

“不行，你跑不掉的。”

13

理所应当地站在了所有亲属的最前排，身着精心挑选的礼服，近乎淹没在鲜花和美好祝福的海洋里，宇智波泉奈有一种身在梦中一般的感觉。

这一切都对他来说，都是这样的不真实，自从那一晚——  
不，准确来说，自从一年前帝国宣布战败，宇智波遭受重创的那个时候，没错，自从自己的兄长，宇智波斑被以那样的罪名推上法庭之后。从亲眼看着自己从小最为敬佩，一直视为憧憬的目标的哥哥失去一切，而自己却无法为他做任何一件事的那时开始，他就变得警惕而怀疑，甚至到了会质疑现实的程度。

不忍心看着本来一人之下万人之上的哥哥被贬入那样破旧的宅邸终日无所作为，他几乎是立刻就开始了为那个人的复出做准备的行动，即使是在帝国旧部因战争失利而备受指责的动荡时期，他也没有丝毫犹豫。  
因为自己，乃至整个宇智波家目前所走的这条还算平稳的路，也是用哥哥亲自揽下了所有的责任，用所留下的最后一点尊严铺成的。

不应该这样的！只有这个人，他不应该得到这样的结局！！

被告知自己一直憧憬的哥哥其实是在强行用抑制剂掩盖Omega的身份，是在泉奈正式成年并性别分化为Alpha之后的事情了。那时的他根本难以置信，他那个可靠的，亲切的哥哥，一直以来的令他引以为傲，甚至憧憬到有些敬畏的兄长，居然一直是在这样艰难的条件下，忍受着诸多的痛苦一路走来的。  
而即使是这样一条只是停留就会划伤脚面的荆棘路，那个人却偏偏比任何人都走得更快，连远处的背影都那样充满了骄傲与自豪。

那就由我来支持哥哥吧。

不仅仅是基于亲情和家族利益，而是更为纯粹的，作为一个人，自己想要支持自己所憧憬的人的梦想。  
只是如此，就足够让他自己觉得自豪了。

“来啦！！他们走过来啦！！”  
人群的欢呼声一阵高过一阵，把他从回忆里强行拽回了当下，他木然地抬起头，静静地注视着几乎耀眼到灼烧自己眼底的二人沿着那纯白花瓣铺就的路引缓缓走来，忍不住想起了三个月前的那天。

那本来应该是哥哥获得自由的日子。

长达一年的准备和积蓄只剩最后一步便可完成最初的启动，他在那个晚上早于约定时间一小时就已经到达了宅邸的国境密道的另一头翘首企盼那个人的到来，只要越过了这里，他的哥哥就再也不用背负罪人的身份，而是能以全新的姿态统领新的军队，重回到那他所向披靡的战场上了。

可是他等了又等，却始终不见那心心念念的人影出现在密道的另一端。

难道行动败露，哥哥陷入了险境？！  
各种不安的想象争先恐后地涌入脑内，他几乎是狂奔着跑去宅邸，想要确认哥哥的状态。

然而，等他最终到达宅邸内，开始焦急地寻找熟悉的身影时，却在门口的客厅看到了完全超乎想象的景象。

那是和现在在路引上看到的，几乎相差无几的一幕——

那是他的哥哥，那个令一切敌人闻风丧胆，在战场和军队中威严无比，连已经知道他是Omega的自己都无法不发自内心地崇敬的军神，居然双手横抱着那将宇智波置于万劫不复之地的仇敌——千手扉间，甚至还闭着眼睛和自己怀里失去意识的人亲吻的模样。

“泉奈？！”

听到脚步声的斑后知后觉地匆忙放开了扉间的双唇，却还保持着横抱着那个男人的姿势，即使是在灯光昏暗的室内，凭着自己多年以来对对方的了解，宇智波泉奈几乎是在那一瞬间，情不自禁地在心中默念出了两个字来，

输了。

这几乎等同于直觉，他无需确认自己是不是在这样黑暗的室内看到了斑脸上稍纵即逝的红晕，他也无需去细想那自己从未见过的慌张反应和有些泛红的眼眶，他甚至不需要去确认自己是不是在这个人的左手无名指上看到了异样的闪光。

只是这一瞬间，这一年来困扰着他的诸多问题都云开雾散，一切都得到了解答。

为什么明明有很多别的选择，却固执地呆在这样一座临近首都的破落宅邸。  
为什么明明从内心不喜欢访客，却从未紧锁过那扇大门。  
为什么明明有很多别的度过发情期的方法，也有很多其他更好的选择能够让他更加轻松地解决这个身体和身份的矛盾，却还是偏偏——

“不过这到底是为什么呢。。。哥哥。。。”

这句轻声漏出的话语，他从未能鼓起勇气当着那个人的面问出口来。

我大概是真的很害怕。。。那个回答吧。

“宇智波斑，你愿意在这个神圣的婚礼中接受千手扉间作为你合法的丈夫，一起生活在上帝的指引下吗?你愿意从今以后爱着他，尊敬他，安慰他，关爱他并且在你们的有生之年不另作他想，忠诚对待他吗?”

——不想听到的，明明只有这句话，是我绝对不想见证的。

“我愿意。”

但是那个人的笑容却是那样耀眼，让人无法移开目光。

14

“哈。。。这强度简直堪比强行军啊。。。”

卧室的灯被点亮，门被轻轻合起。终于又来到了两人独处的室内，千手扉间忍不住深深吸了口气，解开领带放松了下来。

到底是倾宇智波和千手两大家族之力举办的，Alpha和Alpha之间的盛大婚礼，也是向全国上下展示平等对待任何人的爱与选择伴侣的权利，进一步推广新思想的重要舞台，等两人终于在全国上下的见证之下完成了整个婚礼的仪式之后，已经是后半夜的时间了。

“哼，你这家伙体力完全不行嘛，办公室工作干多了让身体倦怠了啊。”

“唔。。。”  
对耳边的嘲讽毫无反驳之力，即使是一直站着走动就已经足够累了的一整天，而自己的这位伴侣，可是亲自提出了在走过路引时要公主抱着扉间的要求，还一路上摆着轻松的得意笑容的新郎本人。  
只能说不愧是士官学校公认的顶尖级人才，不，应该说是和自家大哥一样，超乎常理的怪物吧。

“真是赢不了啊。”  
明明是平时的话一定会用更加激烈的言语进行反驳，然而经过今天的婚礼，疲惫再加上更加微妙的心理作用，他放弃了继续辩驳，而是选择小声地吐出了有些自暴自弃一样的话，干脆放松了自己直接把头靠到了对方的肩头，顺便从背后轻轻揽住了腰。

“喂？！你突然干什么？！别这样！”

没想到斑的反应出乎意料的激烈，有意地偏开了头躲开了他的脸，手有些不安地握住了他的手腕，却又并没有推开他。

“嗯？为什么？明明刚才还在那么多人面前接吻了很久呢？”  
看着怀里的人有点泛红的耳朵，扉间突然有了点坏心眼的想法，他故意追着斑躲开的方向，咬着耳朵轻声细语，还稍微用力地收紧了手臂，把对方整个人都拉到了自己怀里来。  
明明在大庭广众之下多羞耻的事都做得来，到了两个人独处的时候反而没办法亲热了，他有时候也不知道该说自己的恋人什么好。

“喂。。。”  
斑身子一僵，表现出了很明显的迟疑，但最终还是没选择把他推开，相反的，在片刻的沉默过后，他感觉到对方重新用手覆上了自己的手，用轻得不能再轻的语气开口道，

“要做吗？”

“那个。。。斑，你不用勉强自己的。”  
眼看面前的人手脚利索地解开皮带马上就要脱得只剩底裤，坐在大床一端的扉间终于忍不住开口说道。说实话他也没想过自己会有朝一日在床上对斑说出拒绝的话来，不过对方公事公办一样的态度总让他觉得有点不舒服，而被乱发挡住的脸也完全看不出表情，让他生出些许的不安来。

“嘿。。。裤子都变成那样了你也说得出来啊，”  
可惜斑丝毫没有停下手里的动作，只是仰起头露出看不出表情的半张脸，眼里满是嘲讽。

“。。。”  
这是生理反应我也没办法啊！  
这种丢人的话还是别说了。

“不用在意，今天本来按道理也应该做的，所谓’洞房花烛夜’嘛，而且。。。”  
他看着那人从床的另一面翻了上来，探过身子来给了自己一个吻。  
乱发底下的眼睛亮晶晶的，让他忍不住伸手摸了摸对方的脸颊，

“我们其实从没有在我的发情期之外做过，不是吗。”

是的，所以他才有所担心。

就算在全国上下面前举行过了盛大的婚礼，就算在神的面前发誓成为伴侣，他也始终没有十足的把握相信——

斑是不是选择了自己，这件事。

至今为止自己所做的事情从一开始就是乘人之危，即使到了现在这步，对宇智波斑来说都只能是一种妥协，一种对身份和时局的权益之策。  
而且说到底也是自己一开始说他随时可以走的，后悔是绝对没有，只是这份不确定的关系让他没有多少自信，特别是直接面对这个人的时候。

啊啊，真是，到底是从什么时候开始，自己变成了这种只是直视着这个人的眼睛就会脸红的没用男人了呢。

15

宇智波斑也不知道自己是怎么想的。

他有些不甘心地舔弄着探到自己嘴里的手指，眼睛直视着面前脸红得相当厉害的白发恋人，心底仿佛有奇怪的潮水开始涌动。

这家伙有这么腼腆来着么？那个厚脸皮占自己便宜的糟糕Alpha都跑到哪里去了？

不。。。说到底，他其实也不是很清楚。因为每次做爱的时候都是发情期的关系，自己的前后记忆都十分模糊，更别说他根本就不想记住这种事情的细节，大部分时候都会别开脸或者用胳膊挡住眼睛，在过程中根本就不会和扉间有什么交流。  
所以事到如今两人都清醒着面对面坐到了一张床上，斑才突然发现自己其实并不太了解对方。自己面前这个面色潮红，赤色的眼睛雾蒙蒙的透着水光，紧张得甚至有点冒汗的新郎官，和留在自己记忆里那副时刻皱着眉头的冰山脸，到底哪一个才算是真正的千手扉间呢？

如果平时和我做的时候都是这种表情，那还真是。。。  
有点可爱也说不定啊。

这么想着出了神，他对沾着自己口水的手指从不一样的入口进入了自己体内这件事，似乎没有那么反感了。

“唔。。。”

仰躺在床上的姿势让他不太好动弹，这次的邀请又是自己发起的，再躲躲闪闪的未免有些不合适，但他又不是很想直视着自己后穴含着两根手指的模样，只好干脆一把揽过千手扉间的脖颈，重新咬住了那对唇瓣，顺便把自己的舌头也送了进去。

扉间的舌头，好软。。。  
被舔到上颚带来的微妙刺激让他有点喘不过气来，但是要强的性格又不容许他在对方离开之前先别开脸，斑选择了更用力地把捣乱的舌头顶走，顺带着在对方的嘴里吸吮了起来。

总觉得有股甜甜的味道。。。

明明扉间的信息素是会让人感到有点莫名咸味的海的味道，这样实际尝起来却有着一丝丝甜味渗进嘴里，真是不可思议。难道说海水喝多了也会觉得甜？

事实证明，即使不是发情期，Omega的身体也是不用特别开拓的，熟悉的Alpha信息素的刺激让那个自己的身体很快地适应了这一状况。斑很快就听到了身下传来咕啾的水声，而他自己也有些受不了那种手指在后穴里戳来戳去却又不得要点的不痛快感觉了，索性用膝盖去顶了顶扉间的腰，有些不快地开口说道，

“可以了，进来吧。”

“但是。。。斑。。。”

“磨磨唧唧的烦死了，平时怎么没见你对上我这么犹豫过，让你上你就快上！”

像是故意隐瞒自己加快的心跳一样，斑突然来了脾气，恶声恶气地直起腰来直接扒下了扉间的底裤，却被面前的事物惊得有些说不出话来。

“等。。。你。。。有这么大的吗？”  
虽说Alpha和Omega在这方面是有体质上的区别，不过这个尺寸还是有点太夸张了吧？！  
我平时都是怎么和这种东西做的啊？！

眼看着那根光是龟头就有鸡蛋大小的凶器逐渐靠近自己的穴口，斑顿时觉得有些心理上的接受不能，而至于生理上——

“唔——咕。。。”  
他还是眼疾手快地感觉捂住了嘴，才勉强止住了自己发出清醒状态下根本不会发出来的声音，只是深入一点而已，自己从身体内部被填满的感觉就让他近乎抓狂。他能十分清楚地感觉到Alpha那粗大的性器正一点点向里开拓着，褶皱被慢慢撑开产生的饱胀和微妙的酥麻感似乎沿着脊髓直达了脑部，明明还没真正开始做，他就已经有了几分懵懂。

“斑？你还好吗？”  
不知何时千手扉间的脸已经近在咫尺，伏在自己耳边的Alpha一副担心的模样，却一面不知廉耻地继续顶入更深的地方，那副假正经的模样甚至让斑差点气得笑出来，他恶狠狠地伸出手去，使劲揪住了对方后脑勺的一撮头发。

“——疼！”

“别婆婆妈妈地快点动！你个伪善的混蛋，平时做的时候你可没那么多——唔？！哈。。。啊。。。”  
还没等他把狠话说完，十分卑鄙的Alpha早就一个猛顶戳到了相当不妙的一点，随后在原地不断磨蹭的模样很明显就是很有经验了，瞬间加强的快感让斑直接弹起了腰，声音也完全遮掩不住了。

“是呢，你这里的水也和平时出的一样多嘛，其实完全不用担心的。”  
扉间用手指在早已被漏出的淫水沾湿的结合处画了个圈，彻底露出了阴险的本性，还没等斑红着脸骂回来，他就先行一步把手垫到了斑的腰底下，沿着脊椎抚摸起后背来。

“哈。。。扉，别碰那。。。哈啊。。。嗯！”  
敏感的部位被挑拨，斑的呼吸瞬间变得急促起来，所剩不多的理智让他用按着扉间脑袋的手把对方整个身子都压下来，以免自己现在这副因为快感张着嘴微微探出舌头的难看模样被他看到。

被人顶着前列腺抽插所带来的快感一层高过一层，理智几乎被完全淹没的斑早就不知道自己从什么时候变成了这样双腿打开，紧紧搂着身上的人求欢的羞耻姿势。

这也。。。太过了。。。  
清醒的意识在这种时候反而变成了折磨，正当斑拼命消化着自己和扉间平时都是这副模样做爱这一事实的当口，耳边再次传来的低语又给了他措不及防的重重一击。

“你前面的水流得也很厉害啊，对了，我跟你提过没有啊，”  
这个性格糟糕的混蛋，  
“斑你啊，只用后面就能射得出来哦。”

“嗯呜？！不，不要——！”  
双脚被直接提到了对方的肩上，胯部被扉间用双手固定，又快又猛的冲撞和难以忽视的啪啪声迅速挥发了斑所剩的最后一点理性。前端堆积的射精感越发强烈，他下意识地扭动身体想要逃离，却被对方死死地卡在了身下，只要略一抬头就能看见自己那涨大的性器和被人不停进出的小穴。那根属于Alpha粗大深红的肉刃带着透明的淫液深入又拔出，和柔嫩白皙的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比，而自己居然在注视着的同时硬得快要射了。

“唔。。。”  
是不是射了就能解脱了呢，思考已经渐渐麻痹的斑在恍惚之中将手靠近了自己的性器，却不想千手扉间提前一步，腾出一只手握了过来，还伸出一根手指堵住了不停淌出前液的马眼。

“哈？！。。。你。。。”

“抱歉，你这么快就射了的话，后面会有些难受的。”

“那也不能。。。！啊。。。嗯嗯！”  
赶在声音彻底变调之前捂住了嘴巴，一波接一波的快感在没有解放的身体里叠加，将体温提升到了烫人的地步。

身体要融化了。

直到今天为止他一直以为这句话只是个比喻，却没想到自己真的有切身体会到的时候。

明明根本就不是发情期，居然还会这么。。。！

这么舒服。。。。。。

真令人火大。

就好像他在竭力将模糊视野的水雾认为是汗液一样，这几乎如雷贯耳一般的巨大心跳声，他也只能拼命认为是生理反应带来的副作用。

是的，这绝对——绝对不是——

不是自己早已深深迷恋上了这个人的证明。

16

果然很可爱。

虽然扉间心知肚明自己如果把这句话说出来，恐怕会遭到暴打，但是面对自己身下那个红着脸捂着嘴拼命压抑着声音，一面不甘心地闭上泛红的眼睛错开视线，却又在乱发间偷看自己的反应的宇智波斑，一股难以描述的满足感就会从胸膛里涌出来，让他完全控制不住表情。  
不，控制不住的当然不止表情。  
虽然之前还对发情期之外的日子做爱有所犹豫，但事实证明了Omega的身体无论何时都算是准备好了。眼前对着自己打开的肉体和平时一样炙热而柔软，对每一次深入都会迎合着缠上来，恋恋不舍地紧紧吸附着，仿佛要榨干那粗大的Alpha性器似的。  
说不定是因为本人还清醒着的关系，总觉得比平时还紧了啊。。。  
当然了，为了防止自己在新婚当夜被谋杀在床上，这话还是别说出来的好。

这样想着，他坏心眼地把另一只手也摸上了对方的性器，就着早就流个不停的前液上下撸动起来。

“啊！呜。。。千手扉间！！你TM。。。”

措不及防的变化让本来就全力压榨着肉茎的甬道更紧了，连自恃定力不错的扉间都差点直接交代了。  
不过还不行。  
想看这个人更加，更加淫荡的表情，听着他清醒着哭喊着自己的名字，想把这一切都变成只属于自己的东西。

他俯下身子，将嘴唇靠近斑发红的耳朵，保持着深深插入对方的姿势开口道，

“我喜欢你哦，斑。”

“！！咕。。。哈？！突然在，说什么呢，嗯，之前不是刚刚。。。刚讲过！？”

身下的人拼命地想错开话题，却难以掩藏后穴擅自把肉棒缠得更紧了的事实。

“可是那是在大家的面前起誓的时候吧，我想听斑单独对我说。”  
虽然确实是坏心眼的行为，但也包含着真心。

我想听你真正的回答。

“。。。。。。”  
看着对方咬着嘴唇垂下头的样子，扉间的心渐渐冷了下来，果然，这次也跟平时一样——

“喜欢。”

“哎？”

从未听过的音节在耳边响起，让扉间根本没有反应过来，他惊讶地想转过头去看斑的表情，却被对方的手死死地按住了后颈，完全不能转动。  
满眼都是对方那被汗水打湿的黑色长发，扉间停下了动作，一时间耳朵里只有两人的呼吸声和自己大得近乎耳鸣的一般的心跳声。

“我喜欢你。”

终于理解到的事实太具有冲击性，乃至于他几乎在一瞬间大脑一片空白，立刻就在斑的体内射了出来。而等到他回过神来的时候，一直束缚着对方的双手也早就下意识地放开了，斑也颤抖着达到了高潮，直接射在了两个人的身上。

做过头了。

不知道自己现在跪下来祈求原谅的话，是不是能够四肢健全地走下这张床呢？

将未来的事情尽量往悲观的方向设想，竭力掩盖着自己因为满溢的幸福感而翘起的嘴角，千手扉间后知后觉地想道。

“哼。。。”

等两人终于重新分开的时候，斑才在射精过后短暂的“贤者时间”内逐渐恢复理智，此时的他一脸复杂地看着自己身前和腿间的一片狼藉，有些不甘心地想起了刚才的经过。

谁会在那种情况下问那种问题啊？！这卑鄙的混蛋，哪有握着别人命根子还干着人家的时候问对方到底喜不喜欢自己的？！威胁！这是赤裸裸的威胁！

斑盯着自己面前用温热的毛巾慢慢给自己清理的扉间，看着对方很明显轻车熟路的模样，越发的气不打一处来。

“怎么了？不太舒服吗？”  
察觉到了他的视线，千手扉间有点担心地向前探了过来，伸出手背抵在他的额头上。

“哈？和那个没关系吧？你这不要脸的混蛋，给我解释解释刚刚是怎么回事啊？！”  
他索性一把捏住对方递过来的手腕，攥的力度之大能够直接听到骨头的嘎吱声。

“疼！！不。。。我只是想听斑的答复而已啊。。。”

“那种东西不是早就在婚礼上说过了吗？！”

“但是。。。那。。。那也可能是斑在那时的场面话而已啊。。。”

哎？

看着对方躲闪着视线最后吞吞吐吐说出的回答，斑好像终于理解了两人之间的问题所在。

“。。。什么场面话，你这家伙该不会到现在了还觉得我是因为什么时局之类的问题才选择跟你结婚的？”

“不是吗？”

明明不论战术还是战略都能事无巨细地完美捕捉到自己的动向，为什么一到了心情的问题，这个人就变得这么迟钝了呢？

——不，应该说我也一样迟钝么。

“听好了，千手扉间——”  
这可不行，绝对不行，他堂堂宇智波斑，居然会被自己的结婚对象误认为是迫不得已才选择了政治结婚说出去岂不是让人笑话？

而且更重要的是——你究竟把我当成什么人了？！

顾不上两个人都还是赤身裸体地在床上的现状，斑直起了身子盘起双臂，一脸严肃地开了口。

“是。。。”  
大概是因为气场太强，对面的千手扉间下意识地换成了正坐的姿势。

“我不是因为没的选了才和你结婚的。”  
我觉得你好像有非常大的误会。

“靠着同性婚礼的角度逆转状况，顺便借着舆论来引导民意，让我恢复对国家的影响的计划确实不错，不过，不确定性太多，这种都是破绽的玩意儿说到底根本就不像是你会提出来的东西。”  
倒不如说是为了求婚硬编出来的说法，或者说类似的手段还有的是，只是想要改变宇智波斑自身的形象的话，去边疆驻守建功立业也好，积极参加慈善活动也好，有的是能够引导舆论的材料。仔细想想的话就能明白，“结婚”这个选项除了徒加了来自千手和宇智波两家的阻挠还有Omega身份暴露的风险，根本就没有更多直接的好处。

“唔。。。”  
看着对方躲闪的眼神，宇智波斑就知道自己猜对了。那个千手扉间会把这样不成熟的计策说出口，果然是没有进行深思熟虑的结果。

这样浅薄，毫无根据的话语，如果换在当年相互辩论过的讲台上的话，肯定会被自己死死抓住，攻击得体无完肤吧。  
但是，如果反过来考虑的话——

也就是说在那个情况下，他·只·能·这·么·说·了。那个平日里谨言慎行，事事安排得滴水不漏的千手扉间，居然被逼到了不得不将这么漏洞百出的计策拿到台面上的地步——

“就这么想要嘛——结～婚～”  
与那场最终以平局告终给自己添了不少堵的辩论不同，可算是抓住对方的尾巴的宇智波斑露出了狡猾的笑容，他故意凑过去，仔细端详着扉间那脸红得不行的窘迫模样，大声调笑着对方过于浅薄的欲望。

“。。。不行吗，我确实想要啊。”

想要——呢，  
一面是千手家的次子，自从能够自立开始就跟在自家大哥背后收拾烂摊子，不论何时都以家族为重的谋略家，一面是宇智波家的长男，自从性别分化开始就以Alpha的身份欺骗着所有人，不得不时时刻刻保持着警惕，和任何人都保持距离。

这两个人大概都没有想过，有朝一日，自己能这么诚实地说出自己的欲望吧。

“所以说，我也一样啊，千手扉间。”  
他直直地看着对方的眼睛，一字一句地说道，  
“趁早转变你那个我是迫不得已地落到了和你结婚的地步这个概念，我宇智波斑还没有落魄到这个地步，如果你至今还认为我会着了这种漏洞百出的计策，那简直是奇耻大辱。”

“别搞错了，”  
在那双红色眸子里看到的自己的倒影，意外的并不怎么讨厌，  
“并不是因为个人的处境或者形势所迫，如果是那样的话我还不如当初直接继续当时的计划，直接跑出国去再打回来，直接篡夺政权的更快，这样就算最后输了，也是来的比较痛快。”  
没错，怎么想都是那边更加符合自己的脾气，而之所以最后选择了这边，原因其实出乎意料的十分直接。

“是因为我选择了你。”

我想要这个人。  
这才是宇智波斑对结婚这件事的唯一标准，他甚至认为这个理由简直过于理所应当，都有些质疑自己为什么要在新婚当夜解释这种问题。

不过看着对方再也维持不住一直以来看惯的严肃表情，红色眼睛泛出水光那副难得一见的喜悦模样，自己选择把这件事讲出来应该是正确的判断吧。

“斑，我。。。唔！”

快住口，斑在心里不满地默念着，赶在千手扉间继续说出什么羞人的话之前直接扑倒了对方，毫不犹豫地用嘴唇封住了接下来的话语。

和扉间做爱其实每次都非常舒服，在清醒着的时候这份感觉就更加清楚了。  
这也是促成了自己的选择的重要原因之一——不过这种事情，比起说，还是直接做来得比较明白吧？


End file.
